Smile in the Eyes of a Dragon
by Irken PopTart
Summary: A series of tentatively interconnected Tohmacentric stories.
1. Bloody Keys

Gravitation was created by Maki Murakami- which means I don't own it. Which in turn would make this a fan-fiction. Expect references to all sorts of societies 'unacceptable' things throughout the series, as well as randomly inserted Japanese, or wandering story-lines.

Remember- this isn't a great bit of literature- it's only for entertainment purposes. So enjoy it if you will, and feel free to leave any sort of commentary.

With this in mind, Zamri presents to you-

'Smile in the Eyes of a Dragon'

Track #1- Bloody Keys;

(Begin)

The rain had begun quietly, soft and gentle as if the sky were beginning to cry.. The air around Tokyo was cold, consuming the empty penthouse like the icy hand of death itself.

As the key turned slowly in the lock of the front door- elsewhere, a young boy was returning from a long journey.

-

Eiri Uesugi was lead out of the car by his elder sister, and to his room, his little brother brushed aside when he rushed to greet him- Tatsuha's rapid-fire inquiries of New York and all it's sights shut out with the slamming of the elder boy's bedroom door.

He stood in silence, looking over the small room filled full of all his hopes, his dreams... Material reflections of his boyhood. He could hear his sister outside the door, rapidly retreating to tell their father of the arrival home after softly telling Tatsuha to let him be... The youngest of the siblings stayed just outside the door, a worrying curiosity splayed across his features.

The rain here had not begun, but the clouds outside were slowly coiling in to turn an angry grey. While in Tokyo, the storm was building.

-

His coat was placed by the door, shoes slipped off , and keys placed on the side table. It was difficult to remember how he had gotten where he was- perhaps he had left the suitcase in the car, or perhaps he had already placed his things away, and now he was here.

Standing in front of a grand piano, it's light film of dust accusing him of the neglection of his own heart, of the music which burned through him like a course fire. Tossed aside here, to go abroad and learn...Learn what he had always known?

He was sitting at the bench now, staring down at the gleaming keys, the soft melody playing in his head as the rain began to pour with abandon.

He stared down at his hands, these delicate instruments which created the most breath-taking music. His tutors had sung nothing but praise for him, telling him he could be one of the next masters- crediting his fervor at the keys with a sort of maddened genius.

He couldn't be sure when he began to play, a soft melody that carried from his heart to the tips of his fingers, pouring into the cold keys of the once neglected piano.

A song of dreams, of the hope brought alongside innocence.

-

In Kyoto- it had begun to pour.

He had stood there- he couldn't be certain how long. Staring at these things which mocked who he was- by boldly showing him what he had been. Deep within him an anger stirred, flowing from within his heart, to the tips of his fingers, exploding outward in a violent rage.

Outside- Tatsuha's small eyes became wide to the sound of crashing electronics and shattering glass, the thunder seeming to echo every bit of turmoil held within the room. He could hear his Aniki's frustrated cries, his own small hand reaching out to try and comfort through the layers of wood barring him from the tsunami of a boy held inside.

-

The melody had snapped, broken off and halted, cut down in all it's beauty, and replaced by a dark and violent sound, filling the dark and empty house- the flashes outside gone unheeded, as the madness within the music poured on, twisting and turning with a ferocity not seen before, but echoed deeply in the heart of a boy so many miles away.

-

Nothing was safe from his wrath- toys, childhood treasures, posters, pictures, every little bauble kept sacred in his sixteen years, torn to pieces. Broken- like he was. Everything needed to be broken, to be torn, tattered and ruined, stained with such an imperfection that it would never be the same again.

His cries of fury and rage echoed through the temple house, drowning out the soft tears of his sister, or the muttered prayers his father now spoke, rivaling even the thunder brought by the heavens. He would destroy every last thing he was- because now, he could no longer be.

The book-shelf had come crashing down, muting the sound as the door was thrown open. He could only remember the feeling of impact, as the small boy collided with him in a vicious hug- crying his own tears of confusion and regret... He only remembered falling to his knees, the rage evaporated like a puff of smoke, replaced with a deep reaching cold, hardly ghosted upon by the arms of a ten year old boy, who seemed to think he could chase away the demons who held his elder so tightly in their embrace.

Could ward off the evil spirits that took residence in him. It was Tatsuha's own childish hope, his own feeble dream that his love could ever heal the dark wounds cut into his brothers soul...

But Eiri knew then, as he let his mind become still in the broken room of his youth- that dreams were meant only to be shattered.

-

The music had just begun, it seemed- when it had stopped so suddenly... Halted by a firm hand on his shoulder- stealing away the notes that poured from his heart.

He could only gaze down at the keys of the piano, pristine ivory- marred by the accusing smears of deep red. Which laughed up at him, showing him what he had done with his own delicate hands- what destruction he had caused, imperfections to such a perfect little melody.

He felt weightless as he was lifted away from the piano- uncomprehending as the voices around him spoke quietly. And could never have told you how he made it from the hard bench downstairs, to be quietly tucked away in his bedroom again. Could never say how his hands had been so carefully tended to, or who softly sang into his ear, as his tears fell freely into the welcoming fur of a soft pink rabbit.

His mind was still downstairs- staring listlessly at the bloody keys of a grand piano- a spectacle of shattered dreams, and vigorous blame.

(End)


	2. They Call it Genius

_Again! Gravitation was created by Maki Murakami- which means I don't own it. Which in turn would make this a fan-fiction. Expect references to all sorts of societies 'unacceptable' things throughout the series, as well as randomly inserted Japanese, or wandering story-lines. _

_Remember- this isn't a great bit of literature- it's only for entertainment purposes. So enjoy it if you will, and feel free to leave any sort of commentary. _

_Also- This is not obviously connected to the previous chapter- Each 'chapter' is another drabble which takes place at a completely different time than the other- though you can take them as a whole in a continuity sense. Essentially the same 'Universe' but not a timeline of events. _

_A further note- 90 of this is in Shuichi's POV... And it's -terribly- hard to attempt to convey a sound through words- but I've done the best I could._

_With this in mind, Zamri presents to you-_

'_Smile in the Eyes of a Dragon'_

Track #2- They call it Genius.

It was unusual to see Sakano distracted- and certainly more than that, when he should have been fully concentrating on recording Bad Luck's newest single- the inattentiveness he currently displayed was starting to grate on Fujisaki's last delicate nerve.

It wasn't much better that K seemed to also be concentrating on something outside of the sound room, which was apparently well worth their full attention. As usual, it would be Shuichi- who, also tired of being ignored, simply tossed aside the headphones, and threw open the door.

That was when the sound filtered in, someone was playing the scale's- most likely on the grand piano which rested in the foyer down on the main floor.. More or less it was for a pleasant display- they'd never known anyone to take to it before... But over and over again, the scales were played, as if a memory was echoing out.

The sound seemed to pull them from their own work, drawing like moths to a flame, until they reached the source of the sound... It was a bit surprising to find at least, already a small crowd composed of the various NG employee's, gathered a fair distance from the piano, which Ryuichi sat at the foot of, cross-legged with Kumagoro in his lap, Tohma's hat placed atop the stuffed rabbit's head.

Tohma himself was at the keys, running his fingers over the scales, eyes closed with a soft expression painted across his face. Ryuichi caught Shuichi's confused gaze, his own blue eyes reflecting something not altogether dark- but ultimately serious.

The singer stood, Kumagoro cradled carefully in his arms, as he leaned forward to Tohma's ear. Shuichi had to strain to hear his words- but found only one. A single, outright command.

"Play."

Seguchi's eyes snapped open, and the pink-haired singer felt sure they held a sort of film over them, as his fingers flexed once, finding their places swiftly across the keys, as Ryuichi walked silently to stand beside the small group of close friends.

The soft sound that came from the piano was stiff- a sort of classical piece that left you feeling little less than cold. It kept on, at such an agonizing pace, that Shuichi wanted to shift away from the empty sound... The same expression that was held on Seguchi's face.

"Listen to the voices."

He startled, eyes turning to Sakuma beside him, watching his expression closely- though it seemed fixated on Tohma, and nothing else...had he even realized he had spoken aloud?

He heard Fujisaki take in a hitched breath, as the music shifted suddenly. Shuichi wanted to compare it to some sort of carnival, but he could tell after a moment- the cause of surprise wasn't the change- but the new melody itself... Underlying the cheerful randomness that seemed to paint some sort of child's song- was another, deeper sound with emotions he couldn't quite define...

He watched as Ryuichi let his eyes fall shut, only then realizing how much this new melody reflected the singer himself... He saw the small twitch of rage that flickered across the elder man's face as the music once more shifted course, falling into a dark sound- reminiscent of a tentative waltz.

As minutes stretched on, he was surprised at how seamlessly each new tune shifted into another, with the carnival and waltz alternating, back and fourth on each other- before a new sound came in.

This new melody was so soft- it almost seemed pure... A gentle, curious sound that reflected a love unique to itself... This new sound played out, filling the minds of all who listened to it, calming, soothing, gentle... But the waltz began again, and Shuichi almost swore he could feel his heart constrict...

As before, the two melodies seemed to shift flawlessly, with the soft sounds almost drowning out the waltz, smothering it- in turn, the waltz somehow grew more dark, until it swirled within the melody, and it was impossible to discern one from the other. The waltz came to an end in a violent, angry blast of the keys- leaving the melody to flutter onward...

But it had changed somehow... the comforting sound had become shadowed in pain, swallowed up by a darkness that echoed out as it grew, progressing into such a bitter sound that Shuichi could almost taste it as easily as he heard it.

When it seemed that the angry sound could be tolerated no longer, it was suddenly drawn back into the pleasant carnival tune- but he could see the sadness underlying there as well- as if the waltz had ruined something deep within the song...

It kept on in such a manner, twisting in on itself until it contorted once again- instilling itself into what Shuichi could only describe as a mix of traditional Japanese sound- and a tango. Whatever this was- it had a defining sense of give and take- and alternated with the carnival, and the broken melody- before the sounds of the carnival simply died away- leaving the other two to battle- though it didn't seem like much of one...

The tango was stable- if not a little overwhelming- and the melody was distant, as if trying to escape. He swore that he could see Sakano and K, casting nervous looks to Sakuma-san, as if they expected something to be done...

A glance back to Tohma served to show his expression still the same hollow gaze- and slowly it began to seem to Shuichi that the man was pouring his very soul out into the music, as if the longer he played- the more he faded away- but he could see at the same time- more life in the movement of Nittle Grasper's keyboardist than he had ever seen before...Was this what Ryuichi meant by 'shining'?

The melody had sufficiently distanced itself- and slowly, the carnival began to return, though to the younger man, it seemed more subdued. Over and over again, the carnival mixed through the tango- the chaos taunting order, sneaking in through the stability- adding a brightness to the song- that hadn't been before... He was aware then of Ryuichi's movements, and how the carnival melody softened, and it's deeper meaning grew again, before the singer placed his hand softly on Tohma's shoulder, the music stopped- and Tohma fell back softly against Ryuichi's chest...

The older vocalist seemed to be familiar with this- gathering up the long velvet gloves that sat on the bench, and slowly pulling NG's president to his feet. The applause followed the released breaths no-one knew they had been holding- fully breaking the hold the music's spell had over them.

As the two passed by again- he heard Fujisaki's breathless question filled with a sort of awe he had never before expressed for his cousin.

"What was that...?"

Sakano watched after them, shaking his head quietly before he looked back to the youth.

"They call it Genius."


	3. Composition

_Gravitation was created by Maki Murakami- which means I don't own it. Which in turn would make this a fan-fiction. Expect references to all sorts of societies 'unacceptable' things throughout the series, as well as randomly inserted Japanese, or wandering story-lines. _

_Remember- this isn't a great bit of literature- it's only for entertainment purposes. So enjoy it if you will, and feel free to leave any sort of commentary. _

_Again- Not a 'sequel' but if you'd like some sense of time-frame, This track comes before both 'Bloody Keys' and 'They call it Genius'- Could be set around the time Nittle Grasper was first rising to stardom. _

_Ryuichi (Serious) POV._

_And so I present!_

_'Smile in the Eyes of a Dragon'_

_Track #3- Composition_

It was a well established fact in Japan- that Seguchi Tohma was a musical genius.

His performances with the synth were near legendary, and it was hard to go anywhere in Tokyo without meeting someone who was unaware of Nittle Grasper- still at the top of the charts after all this time.

Tohma had such a way with music- a way that the notes flowed directly from deep within his heart, sheltered by his soul- to escape from his fingertips into the keys of a piano.

To this same effect- it was also known, that Sakuma Ryuichi was a lyrical genius. That his voice could reach out and take hold of your soul- trapping you, possessing you- out shadowing everything outside of the music for the short time it filled your ears.

Those close to them, were also aware that Seguchi Tohma- on almost every occasion- absolutely, positively, refused to sing.

Indeed, aside from small bits of chorusing in Nittle Grasper's songs- you couldn't get so much as a 'Happy Birthday' from him. No jingles, no singing along with the radio- not a hum, a whistle, a lullaby... Nothing.

Tohma simply told them quite out-right that he didn't sing. It was Ryuichi's job to bring voice to music- not his. He only played music. Ryuichi breathed it- lived it.

It was not highly known that the keyboardist served as inspiration and muse to some of Nittle Grasper's most popular songs.

And to that effect- it was known only by a single soul on this earth, that Seguchi Tohma could sing.

-

A soft whisper, a slight nuzzle against the neck, and the power displayed in the willowy frame seemed to flutter away, allowing the other to lead the dance, to pull the young genius from his piano- or the tense discussions of business, of where the band was headed now.

Silk and satin, he was positive there could be nothing better than the style of a perfectly constructed western bed. For all the time spent in America- he was positive he would never again settle for a futon- certainly not for matters such as this.

He was laid out now, looking like feathers and glass- a beautifully delicate porcelain doll, with gold spun into his hair, and eyes deep like jade that fluttered shut as whispers of touch were ghosted across soft skin.

In years to come, despite the image of power and fear he would cultivate for himself- Ryuichi would always see him in this way, remember every detail from the time spent together, as he drew out the songs from within Tohma's soul- pulling them from his lips in such a perfect harmony that he alone could ever hear- for his muse was guarded, and though he knew it wrong he allowed himself this small amount of greed...

Let the world have his voice- let it spin them glory and meaning. He would give them his songs, so long as he had this, this melody made only for him.

He could become lost in the way their voices blended together in the moonlight. The slightest touch, the softest kiss. This was his. Star spun candy, glittering in an endless sea of grey, with sound and touch biting through the warm haze to remind him he still had ties to the waking world- instilling vows and promise unspoken, while he played his fingers across the other's body as if he himself were an instrument.

Reward would always come in song- sometimes words, sometimes only sound... He was positive- on more than one occasion, the sounds that flowed and formed from his lovers lips were those mortal creatures were never meant to hear, played down from the heavens, the mournful cries of dragons, and ballads of the stars.

It was these he could never mimic, though he tried. He could never catch the strange curl to the sounds- never copy these words underlying sound that he knew touched his soul so very deeply- and after a time, he was content not to try. Instead, letting his muse fill his ears and heart with the sound, each time starting the music in his own soul anew.

Chorus upon Chorus, hours would fly past as if the world around them ceased to exist- where he had only this green eyed dragon beside him, singing songs of passion and longing, spinning dreams and hope, and hanging stars up within his own blue eyes.

The songs had a way of never stopping short- but building strong, and slowly fading out- with the promise to return again... As if assuring him they would never truly end. Ryuichi was sure that had to be the best way to sing- To have a song that never ends...

When his lover's eyes had finally closed, and his breath once more came soft and even, body stilled in the hold of sleep, he would remain awake- watching quietly, and letting the nights song swim through his head- as every good song should... He wondered on occasion, if Tohma had ever heard himself sing... Had any idea how powerful the sound he carried was...

But Tohma would always tell him he could not sing... So he would lead him away, and shadow him into moonlight. Sing for me. He would tell him... And he always did... So Ryuichi would sing for him in turn. Would give back the songs he had been blessed with... The world could hear them.

The world could think to have them.

But they did not belong to the world.

For every one of them had been composed for a single brilliant star, with delicate face and gold-spun hair.

And this, Ryuichi decided, would never change.


	4. Life Like Chess

_Gravitation was created by Maki Murakami- which means I don't own it. Which in turn would make this a fan-fiction. Expect references to all sorts of societies 'unacceptable' things throughout the series, as well as randomly inserted Japanese, or wandering story-lines. _

_Remember- this isn't a great bit of literature- it's only for entertainment purposes. So enjoy it if you will, and feel free to leave any sort of commentary. _

_This one precedes 'Bloody Keys' and is another look into my version of Ryuichi's twisted mind. Also gives a few elements into how (At least in my own happy universe) Ryuichi's 'Spooky Mind Powers' work- What Kumagoro -is-, and the whole Ryuchi/Tohma/Kitazawa/Eiri relationship. _

_Also- Italics drive me insane. So the -/ Indicates a scene change. And the first and last two words of each flashback will be in italics._

'_Smile in the Eyes of a Dragon'_

_Track #4- Life Like Chess_

_(Begin)_

He had received the call weeks ago- Kitazawa Yuki- shot dead, Uesugi Eiri traumatized , the plans for the return home.

This was why he sat now, in the upstairs bedroom of a dark house- waiting patiently, and gazing intently into the eyes of his companion, who chose to offer no words of advice or solace this night.

But that had certainly never stopped him before- he could speak well enough for the both of them.

"Life is like Chess- ne Kumagoro?"

He chuckled, as if the rabbit had responded with another query.

"You just have to set the pieces into position Kuma-chan... If you make all your moves right- you win... That's all."

-/

_The young_ man stood staring down at the bundle of energy on his doorstep, not bothering to mask the irritation in his voice. "...What do you want?"

A stuffed toy was waved about right under his nose as Sakuma Ryuichi responded with what he considered far too much vigor for this hour. "Yuki-kun! Kuma and I were so -bored-, and lonely, so we thought we would come and visit."

Without waiting for response, or even invitation, the singer pushed past the older man, bounding happily into the apartment, and making himself at home on the couch. Resigning himself to playing the gracious host, Kitazawa closed the door behind him, and set about brewing up some tea.

He had to admit it was a known habit of Ryuichi- just showing up for late-night visits. He'd endured it during his college days- long hours of study- or not so quiet moments with his room-mate interrupted any time the crazed man had a nightmare, or wanted to watch some inane cartoon... But why he would show up -here-, when Tohma was no-where in sight, was certainly a new aspect of these visits.

Bringing the tea to the living room, he found Sakuma no longer coddling his worn out toy on the couch, but actually admiring the large collection of books he had lining his shelf... Apparently in one of those 'intense' moments Tohma had been so keen to quote upon as a basis for Ryuichi's non-existent sanity.

"So..." He began tersely, deciding the grace ended with the serving of tea. "Would you mind telling me what you happen to be doing in my apartment at four in the morning? I would think you could get a better reception at Seguchi's."

"No." Came the response, as Ryuichi quietly flipped through a few pages of A Midsummer Nights Dream- Yuki was fairly sure the man couldn't read- but at least he hadn't seen fit to turn the book's treasured pages into so much confetti. "Tohma's too busy fucking Eiri to bother with me."

Blue eyes glanced his way as Yuki nearly choked on his tea. He gave himself a moment for composure, trying to judge the words of the other man, as he took his seat, and retrieved the cup offered to him. "...Is that so?" But in truth- Yuki knew the answer. The finality of the statement spoke volumes to him, and so he mused into the cup of steaming liquid, watching the leaves form patterns that the crazed would claim told the future. "Why tell me?"

Ryuichi was sitting back now- his eyes slowly traversing the pages of Shakespear, with the occasional pause for a bit of tea. "Well, you're my friend aren't you Yuki-kun? I thought you would want to know..."

Yuki's eyes narrowed slightly, and for the briefest of moments- he once again considered some sort of game was being played with him as pawn. "...You hated me Sakuma."

This earned a polite snort, as if Ryuichi considered himself to have all the answers in the world. "I never hated you Kitazawa...I just don't like... people trying to take my Tohma away from me..."

As the flames of jealousy and rage slowly began to lick at Kitazawa's mind, he caught the way Ryuichi's eyes went soft..As if he were truly sorry for some terrible act.

"Puck never meant to hurt anyone... He only thought he was doing the right thing..."

Behind him. Kumagoro started _to cry._

-/

He heard the key turn in the door, the shuffling about as someone stepped out of their shoes, placed a coat on the rack, and deposited suitcases somewhere in the living room... He tried now- to put a mask over his features- to cover the smile he wanted to show. He waited.

And behind him, Kumagoro cried.

-/

_It was_ easy enough- nightly visits to Kitazawa became a common thing- sometimes he had to leave Kuma at home- the bunny was too adamant about this being a terrible thing. But he disagreed. Despite his brilliance- Kumagoro didn't know -everything-.

He watched the rift start to grow stronger, Kitazawa and Tohma began to argue, like they had before... Ryuichi had been there before- he had been the one to convince Tohma to leave. Convince him that Yuki was a drunk- and any sort of relationship with the man in that condition would be a disaster.

Over time of course- the two had mended ties, and become friends- enough for Tohma to trust him with his -precious- Eiri-kun. Eiri-kun, Eiri-kun. -Everything- in Tohma's life was -Eiri-kun-. He gave him the looks he should have given to Ryuichi. Bought him candies and chocolates. They couldn't stay up late- because of Eiri-kun.

Kumagoro told him he shouldn't be so jealous. Tohma was worried about him...And Eiri-kun kept telling Tohma he gave him funny looks. They weren't funny. He just watched him. He watched because he knew just what would happen- he knew how the pieces would fall. And then his Tohma would come running back to him, and he could make everything better again. And there wouldn't BE an Eiri-kun, there wouldn't be a Yuki- no-one to mess it up this time.

He was just late enough to the lunch he had invited Kitazawa too- at a off-the path little dinner in the trashy part of town- for the man to conveniently reacquaint himself with some old friends from a past he was supposed to leave behind.

It was too easy to slip away with Tohma's revolver- silly Tohma- always keeping it in the dresser drawer- knowing precious Eiri-kun was much to smart to go playing around with guns.

And it was easy to play off his parting gift to Yuki- as he caught his flight back to Japan. After all- who wouldn't love a fine bottle of _red wine?_

-/

He waited, trying not to grow impatient, allowing his features to slip into a mask of concern- He would open his arms, and his Tohma would fall into them, begging him to make everything better- to make him shine again. Ryuichi and Kuma would fix things. And then it would be just like before.

Before Kitazawa.

Before Eiri-kun.

His perfect expression slipped in confusion as the soft dulcet tones of the grand piano downstairs drifted through the cold of the once abandoned home...

They drowned out everything else...Even the sound of Kumagoro's tears...But they held such a power that they pulled Ryuichi to his feet, and beckoned him downstairs.

-/

_Tohma was_ almost hysterical the first time he called- Ryuichi was positive he hadn't been taking his medication. Must have thought he could do without it- so happy with his -precious- Eiri-kun.

But now he was panicking- he was stumbling over words- babbling to Ryuichi things he should never have said- about how Eiri-kun had been so badly hurt- Kitazawa, those other men- How Eiri-kun would let no-one touch him- how angry the boy was- how his precious little Eiri didn't even recognize him- his own lover.

Then he talked about the blood- hysterical- the powder that got on his hands- and the red, gleaming life that stained them- So much blood- so much, so much. It had startled him a little at first- when he began to panic... Not having heard an attack such as this in years. Actually calling up concern, as he offered soft consolation, finally convincing Tohma to come back- back to Tokyo as soon as possible...Of course- that had never even been _a question._

-/

He could only stare, transfixed, as Tohma poured his soul out into the keys, with more aggression than Ryu had ever witnessed from the pale blonde. The melody had died, and in it's place was such a cruel chorus of angry notes that he could hardly hear himself breathe- maybe he had forgotten.

Tears were rolling down Tohma's cheeks, he seemed so far away- His colors were gone...He almost choked on the shock- the beautiful twilight hues of Tohma's shine were gone- faded out to a hardly perceivable violet-grey.

This... wasn't part of the plan. Tohma wasn't supposed to be hurt... Just Yuki, only Eiri...It wasn't supposed to affect his Tohma this way.

The song kept growing, round and round it roared into Ryuichi's ears, screaming pain and agony- broken loss, shattered dreams and accusations- as the blood from Tohma's hands began to smear across the keys...

He felt Tohma jolt beneath him as he placed a firm hand onto his shoulder, the blonde giving no further indication he was truly there at all. He just stared down at the keys of the piano, until Ryuichi gathered him into his arms, and took him to his room, limp as a rag doll.

Ryuichi argued viciously with Kumagoro, their tones hushed as Ryuichi carefully tended to and wrapped up his beloved Tohma's precious hands, knowing most of the damage must have been done when he first spoke to Ryuichi- He must have tried to rid himself of the blood, the filth which he alone could see, and drove him to panic, wishing nothing more than a perfect- sterilized clean.

He brushed the soft wisps of Tohma's bangs away from his head, having settled Kumagoro into eager arms... This time- Kuma had Tohma to cry along with him, as Ryuichi only stared into the dark, quietly trying to determine his next move...

"Life is like Chess..." He whispered...

"You just have to hope your opponent makes the move you want him to."

As Tohma's tears fell- Ryuichi sang for him- the words that accompanied the song that so few minutes before had screamed it's rage into the house, and poured down in a storm, to echo the shattering of a young man's soul.


	5. Kumagoro The Extraordinary Therapist

_Gravitation was created by Maki Murakami- which means I don't own it. Which in turn would make this a fan-fiction. Expect references to all sorts of societies 'unacceptable' things throughout the series, as well as randomly inserted Japanese, or wandering story-lines. _

_Remember- this isn't a great bit of literature- it's only for entertainment purposes. So enjoy it if you will, and feel free to leave any sort of commentary. _

_And this track would be how Ryuichi and Tohma were introduced in my own little universe- also delving a bit more into bits of character flaws I've been hinting at with Tohma for a while now. _

_EDIT; This is a second publishing and edit of this track! After I finished it, and had a friend look over it- I realized that towards the end- I felt it was a bit rushed, and the perspective changed dramatically. SO I went through, and did a bit of tweaking. (Which basically means I added five pages of material by WordPerfect's count- bringing the actual story count from 3058 words- to 5523. _

_And now my brain is a pile of mush, and I'm not changing anything else. _

_Please Enjoy-_

'_Smile in the Eyes of a Dragon'_

_Track #5- Kumagoro; The Extraordinary Therapist_

He heard the nurses talking about it. He liked to think the silly women were a lot like birds. Well- the ones he remembered. Twittering on and sing-songing about the days that went by. Kumagoro thought this was incredibly silly of course- and normally he was a very, very wise bunny- but Ryuichi thought that in this instance- he was only being stubborn- because the twittering women wouldn't give him any extra desert to share.

Ryuichi really liked desert- it came usually in the form of Jell-o, and though it never seemed to have much in the way of flavor- it was certainly very colorful. Like yesterday- the Jell-o had been the most delightful shade of orange.

But sometimes- if they were lucky- desert would be something else of delight- maybe ice cream, or a sugary treat. Sometimes it was just fruit- but that would do well. After all- if he didn't eat all the right foods- why he might stop growing! Just like Kumagoro- mind, Kumagoro was -very- tall for a bunny, but bunnies really weren't all that tall.

Another of the birds fluttered by his room, pulling him out of his musings over the dietary requirements of pink bunnies, and reminding him of the will 'o' wisp down the hall. Well. That's what Kuma called him- he never saw him come in really- but Kuma had peeked outside of the door when they heard him come in late at night.

It wasn't really -wrong-... Everyone could hear it when they brought the boy in- he was screaming something awful- which wasn't really new, if Ryuichi considered it...Usually someone was screaming at least once a week.

Also- usually he and Kuma would just cover their ears...unless they were doing the screaming of course. But that was certainly another matter all together.

Regardless- This time, Kuma had heard -something- within the frantic sounds of panic. It hadn't lasted very long- and Ryuichi supposed they had been quick to place the mysterious boy into a deep set sleep.

Ryuichi hated to sleep. He didn't quite know where he was when he slept- and Kumagoro told him that you should always know where you are- just in case you ever get lost. It was a bit confusing at first- but in the end, he decided that Kuma had to be right. After all- not every bunny will tell you a proverb.

But he already knew a lot about the sleeping boy... The nurses would shake their heads, and whisper sadly that it was -such- a shame... He wondered if it ever wasn't a shame- or quite how one might judge how much of a shame something was, but not even Kuma would tell him that...Maybe it was on a chart back at the nurses station. It must be.

They said it was a terrible shock to the family- and he'd just been spirited away in the night, no-one had seen it coming on- he had just fallen apart, suddenly into hysterics. Ryuichi knew the nurses who weren't so nice- who didn't give Kuma pats on the head- or ruffle his hair- were the ones that would talk about more- about how he had been an absolute screaming mess at one of his father's grand parties. That was another thing they twittered about. His father's money.

Kuma told him that to some people- money was a very important thing- and that this boy would most likely get the very very best of care- even if he never left- Ryuichi wondered if that was really fair- but supposed in the end- it didn't matter.

He didn't see him all that week- or even the next...But lots and lots of doctors came to visit- even some that spoke in funny languages he had never heard before. Kuma told him that meant the boy must be very important...

Slowly it came to be that not so many doctor's would come by- and then none at all. Kuma said then- they had given up... It would be likely that this boy would stay here forever. Ryuichi didn't like forever's. They were a very, very long time.

It happened however- one afternoon he and Kuma had been rather bad...Well. Kuma wasn't ever really bad- he always said Ryuichi shouldn't do some of the things he did- but Ryuichi didn't always listen... And apparently the birds didn't like his drawings all over the walls- not only had they taken his crayons- but he wasn't allowed to go outside either...

And he loved outside- there were -real- birds, and trees...True the courtyard had a wall so high you couldn't possibly make a break for it- Kuma and he had tried a year ago- and finally come to terms with being prisoners. It wasn't all that bad. After all- they -did- have Jell-o.

It was however- unusual that Kuma thought it a good idea to remind him the only nurse at the station was the silly young one, who always had her nose in the latest issue of Kera. So using the best of their stealth techniques, the two made way down the hall, inching across the wall, and ducking down...he was surprised to find the door ajar, left that way from when they had asked if the boy wanted to go along...

He didn't suppose it would be -too- terrible if he just slipped inside. Kuma was even encouraging him this time- which certainly didn't happen very often... The room was almost completely in shadows, only slivers of light coming from the small window... Ryuichi hated those windows. They wouldn't break no matter what you did, and even then, had bars on the outside!

Shutting the door quietly behind him, he finally turned to try and locate this mysterious boy... Even Kuma had to take a deep breath, forgetting to breathe for a moment... This boy- he couldn't be Japanese- pale and lanky, with gold-spun hair, and such a shine- He was like twilight- all purples and dark blues, grey and silver- he glittered with it- starlight and moon-glow...

He didn't understand it then- but he told Kuma silently... He wanted this.

He wanted this boy- this boy was very special. And he needed him.

Long tapered fingers rested in his lap, and for what he could remember- the boy looked like he was made of porcelain...From what he could see, he was too thin in the face, and Kuma said he might not have been eating right- which Ryuichi agreed with- judging by the full tray on the room's sparse desk.

He thought that was rather rude of course- snubbing off all that food- it looked like a particularly nice bit of fish and rice, Kuma would have to remind him to request it sometime. But the pale thing in this room apparently didn't like fish, for not a single bite had been touched. Ryuichi couldn't imagine the cooks had made a poor meal- for all the inconveniences here, he often told Kuma the food was very nice. Kuma usually just glared at him- but he expected he was only jealous for not getting any. Kumagoro could stand to loose some weight anyhow, no-one liked a bunny who was too big for their bow-tie.

Slowly inching forward, as if any sudden movement might frighten the boy- he did remember how terrified he sounded when he first arrived- he came to stand beside him at the window, looking out, as if trying to determine quite what it was he was staring at... They were on one of the higher floors, and though the window overlooked the outside, showing off the countryside that may have been pleasant if it didn't look so gloomy, he couldn't find anything that really seemed worthy of such an intense gaze.

Kuma whispered that maybe he was homesick, apparently having forgiven him for the earlier comment over his weight. Ryuichi concluded that this was most likely a fair idea- the boy looked like he was from the city, not the countryside... Actually, he quite looked like something someone would put on a high shelf, or behind a very fancy glass case.

He imagined the boy's glass case had a frame of cherry wood, and a plush setting and back of the darkest red velvet, with frosted designs that covered the two sides of the case, and delicately curved silver handles. Kumagoro said that was very silly. But as an afterthought, decided that if indeed the boy -did- have a glass case, the handles were made of gold.

It was understandable then, if he was homesick for his case of frosted glass, that he might be staring out at the countryside... Kuma told him this place was far away from everyone else, because the people in the cities didn't like to remember they were here. People were terribly picky that way.

He turned slightly, watching the other boy himself for a moment, trying to imprint an image of his face in the back of his brain- just in case he would ever forget it... He changed his first conclusion, deciding that he was indeed Japanese, if only partly so.. His face reflected it most he supposed- with green eyes just a little too round. Kuma said those eyes would be so much prettier if they hadn't been so glazed over from the drugs they must have given the boy.

Silence had never been something Ryuichi was comfortable with- and as it seemed his host had no real intentions of beginning a conversation, he supposed it would be proper to break the tense silence in the only way he knew how.

"Hi!"

Kuma scolded him, claiming that was a bit too loud- but the boy didn't even seem to hear him... In fact, he wouldn't even bat an eye. Again, Kuma suggested it was the medicine. Or maybe the boy was a cat.

Ryuichi didn't think that made any sense at all, the boy may have mixed blood, but he certainly didn't look at all like any sort of cat he'd ever seen. Even an American one. Kuma attempted to clarify that this meant the boy was sleeping while awake- and didn't really move, but Ryuichi told him he didn't quite know what he was talking about.

" I'm Ryuichi! And this is Kumagoro! Say hi Kuma-chan!"

After a slightly irritated sigh, Kumagoro complied, even as they heard the sound of the nurses foot-steps as she walked quickly down the hall- having heard the exuberant greeting herself. She didn't seem very pleased to see Ryuichi standing there, waving his pink rabbit in front of the other boy's nose, and was quick to shoo him away... It wasn't lost on him however, that the green eyes of the boy from the glass case followed Kuma as they left.

Over the course of the next week, Ryuichi knew the staff noticed his unusual lack of excitement, they'd even taken him in to see one of the men in the side office, to see if something may happen. Kuma said they just thought he might become dangerous, so Ryuichi was extra careful with the way he looked at anyone, instead, spending his free time in his room, staring quietly at the ceiling as he thought about the boy across the hall, and the shine he hid from the rest of the world.

Ryuichi thought it was very selfish, to hide yourself in a glass case, or a white room, when you could go out and shine for all the world to see... He wouldn't be here himself if his father hadn't died.

Kuma told him it was best to leave all thoughts of his father out of his head. It wasn't good to think about sad things, or angry things.

It had taken quite a bit of devious planning with Kumagoro, before he finally broached the subject with one of the men in the side room. His room-mates before had always begged to be moved, not enjoying his company so much. Ryuichi thought it was silly- but most of them seemed to think he was some mystical being, or a demon, or they simply couldn't stand his tendency to be so very noisy.

But after a little persuading, they decided that - and Kuma said really- it involved money- it would be better to move the cat-boy from the isolation room, and into a regular space, as it seemed he may be here for a very long time.

He congratulated himself on a job well done, without even using his best ninja stealth tactics too!

The youngest nurse was the one to lead the boy into Ryuichi's room, proving at last to Kuma that he really -wasn't- sleeping while awake- he just didn't move much. He also didn't seem to mind living with Ryuichi, not that he did much.

Ryuichi decided that having him around was a lot like having fish. You couldn't take them out and cuddle them, They didn't like to play with you, or take walks, and they didn't usually do any spectacular tricks. Really all you could do with a fish, was to watch it, or talk to it. And just like a fish, Tohma had a tenancy to stare at him while he talked.

Actually he had a habit of staring at Kuma too- but that was most likely because Kuma would sit with him as he chattered almost aimlessly- or on occasion, gave way to serious debates- which the rabbit may enter into. Regardless, Kumagoro confessed that this was a bit of a bother. He had nerves of steel- quite an accomplishment for a bunny to boast, but Tohma seemed to always be issuing him some sort of challenge with those hazed green eyes.

He had been quite delighted to learn the boy's name, he told Kuma once that he loved the taste of it as it fell from his tongue- and so he always said it twice. But his boy from the glass case never seemed to mind it too terribly much.

Kuma warned him that he shouldn't think like that. Tohma didn't belong to him. Ryuichi had only narrowed his eyes and delivered the toy a glare that simply told him 'Not Yet'. Before shoving the poor bunny in the dresser drawer for the remainder of the evening.

As time went by, he could tell a lot of the nurses were worried about the way his friend was living.

Kuma made a snide remark about questioning his level of friendship with the boy- but Ryuichi had responded in turn that he had -asked- Tohma to be his friend, and the boy certainly never said -no-. His eyes had sparkled though. They did that sometimes when Ryuichi would hum a song to Kuma, or Ryuichi held his gaze for a particularly long time.

But Ryuichi was also getting concerned by the way Tohma was managing his life. He was losing quite a bit of weight- not that he had much of it to loose, because he simply refused to touch anything on his plate aside from the occasional package of soup crackers, or cups of fruit that usually accompanied lunch. And he was always sure to pick something from the snack cart that came up before bed.

He would always be proud to say- that it was he- and not Kumagoro- who figured out what may have been wrong... True, it had taken nine consecutive meals to determine, but finally, one afternoon, during lunch, instead of taking Tohma's tray back to their room, he had remained in the common room- something he didn't do very often anymore, and began to circle each table.

There- he bartered, bargained and swindled the others out of a vast array of unique delicacies, and scurried back to his room, where Kuma had been keeping guard. As usual-or as usual as it had become since the trio began their lives together- the blonde boy, and the pink rabbit were engaged in a tense staring match. That was, until Tohma lost by default startled when Ryuichi dropped a tray of food into his lap, before crawling up onto and sitting cross-legged on his bed, smiling brightly.

Kumagoro had loudly insisted this was his most ridiculous scheme yet- and he certainly couldn't see the benefit in tossing a bunch of unhealthy food at someone who wasn't healthy in the first place! Ryuichi had only stuck out his tongue at the bunny, before returning to watch his room-mate as his expression shifted out of the shock.

He had to admit- it really was all just junk- crackers, some vanilla pudding, a fruit cup, three granola bars, and somehow- someone had gotten hold of potato chips and Pocky.. Ryuichi owed them Jell-O for two weeks for that. But he supposed it was certainly worth all the trouble- as to his delight- Tohma didn't regard the food with the same horrified looks he usually did.

Instead, he tore into it with a fervor, casting Ryuichi what he determined to be an appreciative glance. As far as he and Kuma were concerned... It was the beginning of something star-struck. Though Kuma insisted he would have figured out the wrapper thing -eventually.

The staff had gone up in a bit of a frenzy when they realized how much bartering Ryuichi had done- but were quickly engaged in all that doctor chatter when Ryuichi pointed out that Tohma had eaten what might be considered a full meal for the first time since his arrival here.

He supposed they'd gone a little bit crazy with that- apparently having figured out what was wrong with the other boy, or at least having an idea- though he still refused to speak... Kuma would quietly whisper to Ryuichi- while they were alone, when Tohma had been taking to talk to one slow-speaking doctor or another, that sometimes at night- the boy from the glass case still cried.

Weeks would go by at a crawl- Ryuichi leaving Kumagoro with his room-mate every time he himself had to go listen to irritating men in white coats talk to him about things he'd never remember. They wouldn't let him take Kuma- but he was quite sure that his bunny-friend would be safe with Tohma.

Kumagoro said that Tohma might not look like much- but he was pretty sure he had a mean right hook if he ever cared to use it. Then again, he figured Kuma was only trying to make Tohma look a lot tougher- so he wouldn't feel so bad every time he lost a staring contest.

The only thing he didn't appreciate, was the odd way Kuma kept whispering things to him, as if Tohma had been telling the bunny secrets while he was away with the doctors. It troubled him finally to the point of address-

"You should talk...It's silly not to..."

He told him once.

"There are people that can't talk you know...Or people who can't talk so everyone can understand- Like Kuma. Almost no-one understands poor, poor Kumagoro-chan!"

He was surprised that his plaintive cry, and act of sweeping the rabbit off the bed to coddle it actually prompted a response from Tohma- and even more surprised, when he felt strong arms encircle both he and his rabbit companion... The blonde leaned down and placed a silent kiss atop the stuffed rabbit's head, before looking back up to meet Ryuichi's eyes, tense in their seriousness.

"...Yeah..." He offered softly... "...It's ok...We're safe."

In-between the two boys- Kumagoro blushed furiously- but it was all hidden beneath pink fur.

-

It was another one of those evenings, upon returning, when Ryuichi flopped down on his bed, drawing the other two out of their battle of wills, as he declared- rather loudly. "I told them that you should wear gloves- cause the drugs they give you don't help, they just make you relax."

This actually caused Tohma to raise his head, while Kuma just fell over- completely worn out from the long staring session. Even beady eyed bunnies had to take a break sometime... Though Kuma did have -pleasantly- beady eyes. You had to stress that- because he was so sensitive.

Thoughts of Kuma's sensitivity almost drew him away from the seriousness of his previous statement, but Tohma's curious gaze recaptured it once again, and he began to elaborate.

"It's a psychological thing..." It wasn't lost on anyone in the room how utterly redundant that statement truly was. "You don't like to touch anything, because you think everything is filthy- you could get sick, or it could get on your skin- and you hate the feeling of anything on your skin. So gloves- that would be a safe-guard, so you can be sure you keep your hands clean- and don't go scrubbing them to death again."

He waved a finger at him, accenting his point, while heightening the pitch in his voice. "Plus- Kuma thinks your nerves are funny- cause you have really sensitive hands!"Kumagoro protested to this, reminding Ryuichi that he wasn't the one who caused the poor boy to fall out of bed earlier this week by brushing his fingertips across the back of Tohma's hand. -He- was an innocent bunny.

Ignoring this defense, Ryuichi smiled brightly... "Anno...Like all the wrappers on your food- but...I would hope you wouldn't try to eat your hands..."

He couldn't be sure...But he swore he heard Tohma chuckle.

-

Apparently- They had decided that- because nothing else seemed to work, and as Ryuichi seemed to be helping Tohma's progress so much already, the latest suggestion was at least worth a try. And so, Tohma was given a pair of pristine white kid gloves. Kuma later congratulated Ryuichi for this suggestion, because it lead to the next step.

Once a week, someone would offer to bring up books from a library that was apparently located somewhere in the building, so whoever wanted to could read them... Ryuichi couldn't read kanji very well- actually he could hardly read it at all- but upon Kuma's suggestion, he requested one for Tohma.

Ryuichi was just glad to see Tohma doing something other than always challenging Kumagoro to another staring match...Besides, it was always nice to settle alongside the other boy, and listen to his heart beating as he read... He didn't ever pinpoint when- but slowly, the sound of a heartbeat was replaced with words, smooth and soft, a combination of vanilla and milk that Ryuichi treasured more than anything else he could think of...

Besides Kumagoro anyhow.

Of course- when the nurse-birds had come around for the early check- to find Tohma quietly reading his latest novel to Ryuichi, they twittered so much about it that it struck Tohma silent again for two days- Until Kuma and Ryuichi begged to hear the rest of the story- His voice was so pretty, Ryuichi couldn't read Kanji, and Tohma's glasses didn't fit Kumagoro's prescription were all viable arguments for the situation.

He figured it had helped that he gave Tohma his very best watery-eyed expression while they pleaded with him as well.

Though he had found his voice again, Tohma liked to listen- Ryuichi would tell him all about the things he wanted to do in life- before they made him come here...Sometimes he talked a little about before, speaking of his father, his mother, and Kuma... Tohma would listen intently, watching him with those green eyes that would sparkle with mischief, and sometimes with rage...

Kumagoro warned him not to talk about past-things, it was dangerous, and you shouldn't think about sad things, or angry things. So Ryuichi would talk about shine, and how much he wanted to show everyone what it was...

Kumagoro would listen too- as Tohma and Ryuichi slowly strengthened the connection between them, and watch as the hospital staff settled themselves to be amazed with all the progress the two were making... Ryuichi showing more awareness of reality than he ever had before- and Tohma even occasionally conceding to speak with the therapists.

Still, Tohma kept to himself, Kuma, and Ryu. Not that Ryuichi minded- but he did wish he could convince the boy to move from the room, and participate in the world once again... It seemed that despite how strong he was becoming- He really did feel safest here- inside sterilized walls.

Then again, he rather liked having Tohma all to himself. Maybe he was a little bit greedy- Kuma warned him that was never a good thing- Tohma wasn't really his, so he shouldn't think that way. He should think about helping him.

So he would try, time and time again...Asking him to go outside- even just wandering the hall- visiting the room of someone else...Anything at all...

"You should go out to the Common Room Tohma-Tohma. They have stuff in there..."

Ryuichi was sprawled out on his back across his bed, carrying out the one sided conversation as Tohma quietly nibbled on a granola bar he had stashed away from yesterdays lunch. With no real indication to stop- he went on.

"Lots of stuff... A radio-...Well. The radio doesn't work anymore I don't think... they do have crayons...and papers- and a few toys...I mean, if you like toys... They have a TV-movies, and some chairs...Some old crummy piano.."

He cut himself off, because Kuma cleared his throat, and rolled onto his side to find Tohma, staring at him with one of those intense gazes he only gave Kumagoro. He sat up again, tilting his head a little... "...You like piano's?"

"I do..."

Came the simple, elegant reply. That was something else he had noticed. Tohma liked to be elegant. Speaking, moving, even sitting. It was rather silly at times, and Ryuichi considered telling him if he was any more elegant than he already was- he might be a girl made of glass- but Kumagoro told him that was rather mean.

"Can you play?"

He asked, genuinely curious, watching Tohma's fingers flex instinctively at the very question- to which the curt reply was - "Of course I can."

It had taken another few hours- and a bit more bartering than he liked. Ryuichi now owed him two days worth of items from the snack cart- but eventually, the two of them convinced Tohma to come out and see the old electric piano laying dormant and covered in useless dust in a corner...

Though he looked horrified at the sight of it enough to step back- but never letting go of Ryuichi's arm, which he had latched onto the moment they stepped outside of the room- much begging on his part and the thing was plugged in, and dusted off- the nurses looking both delighted and bemused at the sight of the brunette tugging Tohma down to sit on the rickety old bench.

Once they were clean, Tohma had stared reverently down at the keys, as if something very special was contained within them... To Ryuichi's astonishment- he quietly slipped off the gloves, handing them reverently to Ryu- who held them in understanding of the trust he was displaying He watched Tohma's hands, as they flexed, and then began the scales at first- before falling into a melody...

As the scales began, he could see the shine Tohma gave off flare, and grow brighter, until the melody came, and Ryuichi was almost struck with the power of it...His eyes grew dark with a sense of intensity... It was not one he knew- he had never head anything like it before...

But hearing it now made something grow deep within him, and Kumagoro said that this time- this time he should raise his voice- this time he could cry, he could scream...But to do so with the music- And even with all the sense in his head, Ryuichi wanted to. Because he could hear the words that slipped out- from Tohma's fingers, through the piano, and into his ears... So he gave them song.

Silence had fallen over the room, and further still down the hall- almost as though those within this world, as mad as it may be- understood something was changing, history being made before their eyes, music from the heavens pouring out from the souls of two broken young men.

Ryuichi's voice gave Tohma's music form, and the music gave his voice life. It filled them both with a sense of understanding, that this should be- nothing else could be...

It was. It always was...And it should never stop...

-

The 'concerts' as it were- had become an almost mandatory requirement in the daily lives of the two boys, and a way to draw Tohma out from his self-imposed exile from the human race. Before each meal, the two would play, accepting requests- where no-one cared if they got it wrong or not.

But this afternoon, the two of them were spending free time doing just about nothing, Ryuichi content to sit and play with Kumagoro's ears, while Tohma ran his fingers through his hair.

He felt special this way- with Tohma so close to him- willing to touch him without the gloves barring him from soft skin. The quiet seemed to consume them today, as if they both knew life should be changed...and it would.

Though neither preferred to mention it- Tohma's improvements were just cause for his release...which would mean he would go back to Tokyo where his family was waiting for him- and he and Kuma would be alone again...

"You aren't crazy you know..."

He looked up sharply at the break to the silence, his eyes giving away the confusion he was sure he felt... Tohma had said this before... Many times- since he began to talk... Said he might be a little jumbled- a little distant...

But not crazy. Not like everyone else believed him to be... He said that because of the things Ryuichi talked about. The way he told Tohma his dreams, or talked about all the things he thought.

"You aren't crazy..."

He was almost angry as Tohma said it again, how dare he ruin the quiet- take away the touch to replace it with such a cold reminder. Crazy was why he was here. Why Tohma would be leaving. He didn't want his Tohma to leave him here... Kuma said the only thing that was crazy- was him thinking about Tohma like that.

Ryuichi told Kuma several not-so-nice things he could go and do with himself, which made Tohma's eyes sparkle with a darkly appreciative mischief.

This was when Ryuichi's eyes narrowed, the confusion turning into suspicion...

"What are you thinking Tohma-kun?"

The blonde looked down at him, a slow, steady smile crossing over his features- a smile that would become near infamous with time, and make grown men tremble, knowing that single gesture sealed their fate, determined every moment of their future... Ryuichi would be proud to proclaim that he was the first person to ever receive such a look.

"Just trust me..."

He leaned down, touching noses with the other boy, eyes a brighter green than they had ever been before...

"Tohma-Tohma will take care of everything."

-

It was almost illogical how quickly things occurred once Tohma had been released- it seemed that once he was outside those walls, he had gained some sort of steely will, and could make things turn almost effortlessly in his favor. Seguchi-san had found it a very worthy method of thanks to acquire the freedom of the youth responsible for his son's miraculous recovery.

It was true- Tohma would most likely continue to be on medication for the rest of his life- but he could function again in society, as he was displaying quite clearly- no questions would be asked, and any further embarrassments would be avoided.

Tohma took further steps, which would eventually lead to Ryuichi entrusted into his care- despite the age of both teenagers. It was Tohma who introduced him to Noriko-chan, who seemed to be the only person aside from Ryuichi who had any idea that Tohma hadn't been off on an expensive vacation and then, with the three of them together, Tohma who set in motion the formation of Nittle Grasper- which rose to be one of the most popular bands Japan had ever seen, and gave Ryuichi the perfect means to achieve his dream, and show the world what it was to shine.

It was on the last night of their first tour when he finally decided to question Tohma again- the two teenagers snuggled together under the covers of a hotel bed- Noriko sleeping in another across from them, with Sakano across the hall.

Ryuichi brushed back gold-spun bangs, gazing into tired green eyes.

"...How?" He asked softly... "...Why?"

Tohma only smiled, snuggling deeper into his lovers embrace.

"I told you Ryu-chan...Tohma-Tohma will take care of everything...because you and Kuma-chan helped me the most..."

The rabbit on the night stand looked incredibly smug, as if still carrying some great secret, and

Sakuma Ryuichi could say nothing more to that, for even he had to admit that Kumagoro was an extraordinary therapist.


	6. Velvet Gloves and Spider's Web

_As this is story six- I'll imagine you know these characters, and to whom they belong. _

_This particular story takes place sometime after the manga- and before the webtracks- with minor differences. It's a bit of a look- for those who might be curious- further into Tohma's condition, which was very heavily touched apon in 'Kumagoro;Therapist' _

'_Smile in the Eyes of a Dragon'_

_Track #6-Velvet Gloves and Spider's Web_

_-_

He had a rather nice office...

That was the ultimate conclusion he came to on a late Saturday evening, one which he should have been spending at home with his wife.

Of course, he wasn't at home with his wife, instead, being here.

In a rather nice office he should have left over five hours ago.

In those five hours, he had busied himself with organizing the drawers in his desk- even alphabetizing the variable vending machine of junk food spirited away in the last one. He had watered the fern, and even considered starting a conversation with it, concluding however that it wouldn't be the same as Kumagoro. So he settled for staring out the large glass windows as the lights of Tokyo came up one by one. Then he had found himself going through all of his paperwork- twice.

And now, there really wasn't much of anything he had left to do. He couldn't clean the office- for it was immaculate, as always kept in perfect sparkling condition, not only by himself- but Sakano as well.

So all that was left, was to stare in silence down at his hands, the pale skin contrasted against the rich wood of the desk, and think quietly over the reasons the gods seemed to be against him.

A shark. They called him.

A manipulative half-breed with a heart of stone and a smile like ice.

He was quite sure there were a few other less savory titles he had earned, but in the end, it all stemmed from things he had brought upon himself. The only problem he found with this, was that everything he had done, he had done with the best of intentions.

He was controlling, no, this simply wasn't true.

It wasn't that he had to be the one in control- simply that he was assured whatever the situation, control over it was had. Unfortunately, even in the world of business, it seemed that he was the only one capable of exerting that control, and given no other choice, would do so.

Order was something he strove to maintain in his life, despite the lunacy of the music world. Everything did indeed have it's place, and he would be sure they were put there. To avoid fuss, to avoid the mess.

His nails threatened to dig into the polished wood as his heart constricted within his chest, eyes once again raised to the door.

He wasn't as cruel as people would like to think... He could see as well- if not better, than anyone that Shuichi was truly the best thing to have happened to Eiri in almost six years. The problem was of course- that Eiri was one of the few indestructible forces of nature that simply would not take orders from, or listen to anyone.

Not even Seguchi Tohma.

They all labeled it as jealousy. The guarded way he watched the two lovers, his consistent attempts to sneak back into Eiri's life, or on rare occasions, his bed. It wasn't that he was jealous of the boy. He supposed he could be, but for Eiri's happiness...

For that he would kill.

He continued to stare silently at his hands, the pale color in his vision becoming red, until he clutched one hand in the other, wringing them together. He glanced up to the door again, trying to keep his breathing level.

There was nothing there. It was skin, without marring. Still, as much as he repeated the statement in his mind, over and over again it refused to ease the steady weight that grew in his chest, blood chilling to ice, nerves sharpening to an edge.

He grit his teeth, staring at the wood of his desk. He liked to have things stable. Organized. It was why he had gotten where he had, climbed to the top, begun his own studio. He had to weave a web of power around those closest to him... Not to control -them-.

To protect them.

His breathing was ragged now, his eyes screwing shut. He could maintain control. This was simply a temporary setback really, a momentary lapse into confusion. All he had to do was stay perfectly still, and quietly remind himself that he was indeed in control. He was after all, the president of NG- simply sitting at his desk, in his relatively nice office.

They didn't know, the things that could happen to them if control was not maintained. They couldn't see the dangers around them. Of course, a small voice whispered softly into his ear- most of these things were the result of his own mind. Only paranoia.

It was his mind now, making his hands feel as if they had been coated in some vile substance, his mind that made the fear close off his throat as the attack increased in strength, making his head spin, and his entire being shake.

He stared heavily at the door, his hands wringing against one another once more. Damn him. Damn that irritating, irrational boy. Damn him for coming into this office, all those hours ago, wishing to speak with him.

And damn him for dismissing Sakano, telling the paranoid man to go home and get some rest. If only because he wanted the chance to have Eiri once more with him, alone- even if for so brief a time. He should never have trusted that gaze... But it had taken him by surprise...

That look, the mischievous sparkle in those eyes...the one that should have told him his sharp little lover was planning to charm his way into getting whatever his heart desired. The look that had cost him days of work, or earned the bright eyed boy more chocolates than he could have hoped to consume in a year.

Perhaps, so struck by that gaze once again, he had not taken into account that it was not delivered now by a sixteen year old boy, but by a man, a man with a notorious temper at that. He should have realized, when Eiri had stopped their conversation, and began to fiddle with his gloves, what exactly it was he intended.

He felt like such a fool, letting the control slip away from him so easily... As easily as slipping off the gloves must have been for Eiri. That smile, as he reached out brushing fingers against Tohma's face so lightly that his eyes would flutter shut- just long enough for the other man to stand, and make his way across the room.

He would raise his head, just in time for Eiri to be closing the door behind him, casting not the smile of before, but a nasty smirk as though he knew something of which Tohma- most certainly did not.

It took only the time for Tohma to stand for Eiri to produce the small container from his pocket, open it, and smear the contents over the knob.

It was only know that Tohma realized, as Eiri's eyes narrowed toward him, as the voice of a vindictive man, once more told him to stay out of his life, to stop playing nursemaid. And a bitter last word- one he had discovered in America. Crisco.

It was then that he realized, at first, as he launched himself forward, stopping short when the door shut in his face, the one vital mistake that had been made when the door had been replaced...

It had handles.

The damn...door. Had a bright- sparkling silver knob, which curved out in a stylized manner... The perfection marred now by the vile substance he had come to know by chance, when Ryuichi and Eiri had discovered it one evening in the kitchen.

Why it was even there, he had no idea... But after it's discovery, it had been the bane of his existence. Really, it should have been comical. Seguchi Tohma. Reduced to a quivering mess simply by the sight of a baking ingredient.

It wasn't so much as the stuff itself really... It was the feeling of the stuff on his skin- the way it seeped in, and refused to come off, the feeling of something foreign on his skin was intolerable. It was almost a war in the early days- with producers and artists trying to cover him with make-up to make him look less like a ghost than he already did.

It would be laughable really- if the world could see him now. The shark, the cruel lord of the music industry- man made of ice...incapable of opening a damn door, because a man ten years younger than himself had seen fit to not only remove him of his gloves- the barrier which held between him- and every danger he could ever face.

You could hold a gun to his head- some had tried- and still he would give you that insufferable smile...But a bit too much dust, a bit of grease...Anything that wasn't clean. Mysophobia, they called it. Agoraphobia... He could have written a book about all the things they had told him over the years, all the prescriptions pushed his way to give his life some sense of peace.

Peace was a sterile white room.

Peace was a brunette with blue eyes, and a silent stuffed toy.

But he didn't have that peace. It was back in America, running around like a fool because acting sounded like a good idea. Tearing apart the webbing which he had so carefully built for the two of them.

It was choking him now. That irrational fear. Crushing his lungs until nothing was left, and the last of his breath left him in little more than a whimper, the tears beginning to fall. His knees were pulled against his chest, the room was caving in to crush him.

He should have been home now. Hours ago, following the same schedule. Carefully maintained by medications which kept his nerves in a steady state, and waved away attacks like this one.

He was going to die- here in this office. He was quite certain of that. Wouldn't that be the story of the week.

Seguchi Tohma- found dead in his office, asphyxiation from fright. The trails from his tears still visible.

He was not aware as the door opened once again, did not hear as the intruder made their way to his side. He was only aware of falling into another's embrace, letting the scent of expensive perfume surround his senses as he began to quake once again, his hands jerkily reaching for the lapels of his wife's suit jacket.

Those same hands carefully pried away once again, and covered carefully by soft velvet gloves. Safe from the world, his metaphoric barrier replaced, the air continued to force from his lungs, this time by sobs, as perfectly manicured nails ran through his hair.

She knelt with him, whispering words he never heard, tying him back to the world of control, brushing away his irrational fears, and giving him the stability he so craved. His Mika. His Mika would never leave him. She waited for him to come back to her- because she knew he would. His Mika was devoted, even though he had never been enough for her.

Even with permission, his Mika would not find the affection in others that he was unable to give. His Mika didn't mind that they slept in separate rooms. She didn't run away from the problems they had- she was his friend, his confidant.

She was his control, now giving him velvet gloves with which to spin a spiders web.


	7. Kumagoro Commands It!

_Welcome back! _

_This next piece takes place while our beloved Grasper is still in Highschool, just a bit of generalized everyday fluff, to pull away from the last few chapters which held some less pleasant themes._

_Perspective again, See if you can guess who it is before I tell you. _

'_Smile in the Eyes of a Dragon'_

_Track #7- Kumagoro Commands It!_

He fumbled uneasily with the camera in his hands, not quite comfortable with the device. Struggling to bring it into some sort of focus- he once again shared a bit of disagreement with the situation.

It was Saturday, and no less than 30 students from the local highschool were all gathered outside on the blacktop, and sitting in the surrounding picnic tables.

"Are...I mean...Is this really such a good idea?"

Of course it wasn't. But further protests would be easily killed off as a pair of deep green eyes cast a look in his direction, an almost sleepy smile drawing itself over Tohma's lips. Ryuichi- beside him, was content to play with the small pink rabbit, while Noriko seemed to be growing more and more impatient.

A few of the other assembled students simply muttered their own thoughts in regards to how long it was taking the nervous boy to get a simple camera to work. Which only resulted in another fumble- and then nearly dropping the camera completely as the soft fabric of Tohma's gloves brushed over his hands to take it from him.

He could hardly register Noriko barking out an reprieve at the blonde for startling him, reminding them both of the last time- which was cause for the newness of this particular device. Ryuichi, gaze in deep-set blue, watched the two of them with an almost predatory smile that sent shivers up his spine.

"There!"

He was startled to find the machine once again in his hands, but not so much so as he was when the older blonde leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before almost twirling back to Ryuichi, who instantly seemed to become some sort of twisted fashion accessory.

He should be used to the way the two displayed affection so freely by now... Of course, it wasn't the proper way of doing things. But that didn't matter for them. They brushed aside custom and propriety to the point where everyone simply overlooked the eccentricities.

Lifting the camera up- he focused on Noriko, who for a girl of fourteen, was certainly rather well figured. She did a twirl of her own, blowing a kiss to the camera.

He coughed nervously... "So...Would you like...ah...to tell everyone why we're here today Nori-chan?"

The twitter of delighted laughter should have been enough. "Of -course-! We're here because Kaisa-kun" Here he shifted the camera to pan over to a rather irritated boy standing off to his right with a couple other seniors, each looking just as 'thrilled' to be here. "Thought he could get away with issuing a challenge to Nittle Grasper!"

Somewhere off to the side, some-one made another snide comment about the lunacy of the name the trio had chosen for themselves. Of course, this prompted whatever conversation full of whispered secrets and stifled snickering the other two members of said ludicrously named 'band' to pipe up.

"Hey! Don't insult the unsurpassed genius of our name!"

He moved back, able to catch the two boys who had been sitting/laying across the picnic table, as well as Kaisa and his own goons in the shot.

He simply observed, as usual, the bickering which would end only in frustrated sighs and self satisfied smirks after Nittle Grasper had once again proved they had no need to follow rules, guidelines, or the paved way of the sane.

The camera shifted again as Tohma climbed to stand atop the table, out-stretching his arms to address the crowd of teenagers.

"We've assembled here today- not only because Kaisa can't seem to keep his mouth shut, and had the audacity to suggest we would be incapable of such a simple thing as a standard performance for you all- but to faithfully record our first-and-a-half music video!"

Even Ryuichi looked up, confused by this last statement... "...First-and-a-Half?"

Tohma glanced down, dropping his arms to his side and losing the previous air of command he held. "Well- we never got to finish the first one, remember? In the middle of it, you suggested we all go to the megaplex. Then you stuffed yourself so full of popcorn that Nori-chan and I imagined you'd explode."

As recognition dawned on the brunette, the camera began to lower again. "Tohma-kun..." The hesitation was there again, it was a variable war simply for him to speak to the older teen. "Maybe you should have Ayame or Yuka do this- I'm not really that good with cameras."

The snickers from a few of the surrounding students told him quite simply he wasn't alone in his thoughts.

But Tohma, only tapped one gloved finger against his cheek, as if making one of his 'many' life-altering decisions. He dropped down, crouched and balancing on the balls of his feet, as he leaned in to have a quick whispered conference with Sakuma, and it seemed- the pink rabbit.

He knew what came next of course. They would find someone else to manage the camera, and he would once again slip into the crowd, having no other excuse to follow the trio in their adventures as he so often did.

But the camera had been raised again, after all- they didn't need a long shot of his shoes- the conference between the Grasper's- which Noriko was bemusedly watching would be a more interesting memory to preserve.

Then, launching back to a stand almost as if his legs were made of springs, Tohma cleared his throat.

"Attention! Students of Aisakura High!"

Ryuichi at this point, joined him, standing alongside and looking as serious as he possibly could, Kumagoro resting now atop his head.

"After much deliberation, and a bit of evading crafty bunny logic" he swore at this point Sakuma whispered 'Damn bunny-logic', but it was a bit too quiet to pick up. "We have indeed decided to find a replacement for our long-standing camera-man of three weeks! After this recording, sadly, he shall no longer be wasting allowance to replace the electronics he can't seem to hold onto every time I speak to him."

Collective snickers surrounded him, and he could feel his face grow hot, but made up his mind to keep the camera steady, at least for this last time.

"However!"

However?

"It has also been decided, that as he is such a dedicated fellow- and terribly cute underneath those glasses..." He almost dropped the camera again when Tohma winked at him... If he hadn't been blushing before- he certainly was now.

"We would like to introduce you all to Nittle Grasper's new producer, Sakano-kun! Congratulations!"

He sputtered, the camera faltering again to fall at his side...

"Producer? I ...what?"

First, he didn't understand why a pair of eighteen year old boys, and a fourteen year old girl who ran around causing chaos, calling themselves a band because they would randomly break into songs, or spend weekends fiddling around with piano's and keyboards -needed- a producer- and second why they would have that producer be a neurotic fifteen year old with a crush.

It was all explained so easily however, Tohma and Ryuichi striking a mirrored pose, as they cried out the final damning note.

"Kumagoro commands it!"

And that was that.

-

Watching the screen before him still, the man didn't bother to hide his smile. The images on it displayed so much contrast to what was now- an easier time... Before all the fame, before the pain.

Back when it was still only the five of them. Three trouble making teens, a stuffed rabbit...and a boy with a crush.

Ejecting the tape, and returning it lovingly to it's jacket, Sakano never let the smile leave his face. Times had changed them all in one way or another, but even more they stayed the same. Noriko- a mother now, but still with a temper to fear, and a sparkling vivaciousness he had yet to see duplicated.

Ryuichi, just as he always was. If not for the shadows of pain in his eyes, he would swear time hadn't touched the man at all.

Seguchi-san...Now so reserved, cautious with actions and words... Nothing like the free spirit he had once been but always finding a use for the quiet boy from the back of Noriko's class, managing to make him a part of the group.

The rabbit went without saying he decided, as he went about preparing the tea he would take to Tohma, as he did every day at this time.

Memories of the easy times had been his own personal treasure... But he thought today he would show NG's president the tape he had stumbled upon when cleaning out the boxes hidden away in his closet last evening...

Perhaps it was he- and not Tohma who had changed the most. After all... He was no longer a boy with a crush.

He was a man in love.


	8. CrackFic1

_And now I present to you- CrackFic! Interlude #1- Brought to you by Insomnia, and Jmie's persistence that I begin to use comma's correctly, Jmie! Enjoy this. Chu, Here. I put it up for you- are you happy now?_

'Smile in the Eyes of a Dragon'

Track#8- CrackFic#1

The camera came to life, surveying the street of New York, before turning to settle on a scowling brunette, dressed in a tuxedo with tails, and an unbuttoned dress shirt. He fixed the camera with a fairly nasty dark eyed stare, saying nothing. 

The angle moved as the man behind the machine turned, aiming it up the long stairs as his less than thrilled voice was picked up by audio.

"Dammit! If you wanted to go so fucking bad, get your scrawny ass down here, it can't possibly take -that- long!"

At the side, Sakuma Ryuichi cleared his throat- and the camera wavered. "TOHMA! I meant -Yesterday-."

Righted again, the camera was just in time to catch the barrel of energy as it tore down the winding metal steps, childish laughter surrounding the two elder men. The ten year old boy looked as if he was ready to pop with excitement at any given moment...

The vision of the sidewalk became normal as the child chattered eagerly with Ryuichi- before a barely audible "Tohma...What the hell?" Was answered by Yoshi's delighted squealing.

"Oniisan! You look so pretty!"

The camera finally pulled itself up from the sidewalk, to take in all of Tohma's pale lavender skirt and suit-jacket, heels, and the purse clutched at his side.

Even Yuki couldn't hold back the chuckle that threatened to escape him, words unfound. The youngest of the four, skipped cheerfully alongside the blonde who honestly didn't look all that bad in drag- while Sakuma kept the pace beside him.

"I can't really believe you offered to do this..."

"I owed him."

"What was it for this time? The china...? Or that shiner from last week?"

"Piss off, Sakuma."

"Kiss my ass, Kitazawa."

"Ryu! Yuki! Would you two hurry up?"

The aggravated growls of the two warring males was picked up once again, saved for years to come... "It's not as if we're going to be late you know"

"Shshshhh! We have to get perfect seats, Tonight Yoshiki loses his virginity!"

Yuki choked, and Sakuma, standing beside him, laughed, while he hissed to his lover "-Tohma-! Are you even -listening- to yourself? You're in the middle of New York City, caterwauling about my ten-year old brother's virginity!"

"Oh please, Yuki. Do you -really- imagine that any of these people actually care?" The people indicated were covered by a sweep of the camera...Fishnets, spangles, glitter and leather was almost everywhere. He could begrudgingly acknowledge that indeed, the group most likely didn't find the statement in the least bit out of place.

Yoshi however, his eyes twice their normal size, seemed to be soaking in every last aspect of this... unique bit of culture...

"You realize you're going to taint the kid- right?"

Sakuma snorted behind him, and he ignored it, passing the camera off to Yoshi, who delightedly started to film the couple, as Yuki gave Tohma's costume a closer inspection. Tohma just giggled- while Ryuichi grit his teeth. "Oh Ki-chan will be just fine. He can take it."

The camera, not quite satisfied with the strange look the two adults were sharing, turned back to the other member of their party...

"Isn't Tohma-kun pretty, Ryu-chan?"

Ryuichi glanced down, the scowl slowly fading from his features... "...He can be... Your Aniki certainly seems to think so..."

"One day, Ryu-chan- I'm gonna be just as pretty as Onii-chan."

"I don't think anyone could be that pretty, Yoshiki...and He's not your Onii-chan..."

"He's just as good." The boy replied without a pause... "...What if I tried really hard, Sakuma-san?"

The honorific was not lost on him.

"...Sure Yoshiki. If you try really hard- one day, you can be just as pretty as Tohma is."


	9. Softly Cried the Cat

_Just a slight note here- I -might- have gotten Buddhist/Shinto practices somewhat confused- and if so, I do apologize... _

'_Smile in the Eyes of a Dragon'_

_Track #9- Softly Cried the Cat_

There have been many phrases in the history of the world, which have condemned a man to misery or an early death.

'Guilty'.

'This means war.'

'Fire.'

'It's not loaded.'

'You have two weeks to live.'

'I hate you.'

'Oops.'

Were some of the more popular. But for one seventeen year old boy, standing in the parlor of his family home, staring at the man who had sired him with unadulterate shock, the phrase was-

"You are going to marry the daughter of the Uesugi temple."

No manner of bargain seemed to be reachable- and he had tried every possible angle, once he could stop gaping at his father like a fish in a pond that is. Marriage was far from his mind. Very, very far. It took up that same space reserved for the idea of slaving away over paperwork his whole life in place of the sparkling dreams Ryuichi was helping him create.

However, his father had only given him a long and drawn out speech about responsibilities, and how he couldn't possibly spend the rest of his life running around with Sakuma and acting like a fool. Something else about the Japanese way of life- and good bloodlines...Which Tohma found rather redundant, as his mother had been French, not Japanese.

Whatever the case may have been, the end result was the same. The three of them spending hours in a car together for the trip to Kyoto...

Ryuichi along of course- because his father wouldn't leave the teenager alone in his house for anything- no insurance had that sort of coverage.

Ryuichi posed another problem, Tohma mused- but decided that if he was going to have to cart around some silly whispering woman, she would just have to accept the brunette as part of the deal... After all, it wasn't as though he'd give up his... ...his Ryuichi- for some girl he didn't even -want-.

He had plenty of time to formulate strategies of course, as it tended to be a rather daunting drive. Plenty of time to imagine what sort of foul-tempered shrew his father had decided to attach to his arm.

She obviously had to be a foul tempered shrew that took her own sweet time- he imagined, as he made his home beneath a tree, watching Ryuichi taunt the koi in the pond across from them. His father had gone off to plan the rest of his life with Uesugi-san, leaving the two boys to themselves.

Which could have been dangerous, if Tohma hadn't been in such a very foul mood.

But as the notion of causing trouble was the furthest thing from his mind, he settled for pulling himself to his feet, and beginning to stalk the temple grounds.

It was a nice temple, surely. With eyes trained to appreciate fine things, he understood, if not rather begrudgingly why his father had chosen this particular family. They had to be in good standing he supposed- and he was positive the old man was trying to repair the damage he had caused the family name by going off and marrying a harlot.

He really held no delusions over his mother- nor did he wish them. It was far better to see the looks on his classmate's faces when every- 'Son of a french whore' was met with a disturbingly pleasant smile, and 'At least she enjoyed what she did.'

Drawn from his thoughts by a twinge of concern- Well, no, it was more like snappish mood he had been in all morning was crushed immediately as the sound of pain reached him.

He had paused in front of the family's shrine, and could see the girl inside, crying softly as she attempted to plead with ancestors which Tohma was positive would not listen... He however, did.

He heard each of the girl's whispered fears, her apologies to her mother- promises to care for her siblings, to do the best she could to honor the family, to be a good wife for her new husband... It was beginning to make him ill.

Here this silly girl was going to give up everything she knew, to marry him. He, who she knew- despite never meeting him- would never have the slightest bit of interest in her. So in silence, he entered the shrine, and knelt beside her.

She never showed her surprise, simply continued her prayers, even as Tohma joined her- praying to the spirits past who had no reason to answer him- asking also for the strength and will to find peace in a life that neither party wanted.

By the time they had finished prayers, the sun was beginning to set, and she joined him once again underneath the tree- as Ryuichi chased the early fire-flies with a very small boy who couldn't be any older than four- and kept falling over his own two feet as his black bangs fell into his eyes.

He watched her in his sideways manner- appraising the way she let Ryuichi entertain her, noting the steely will that hid beneath tradition.

"I won't love you. I suppose I should tell you that now- to save any delusions you may have...I won't love you." He told her, as they stepped out of the Uesugi shrine... "I don't like girls."

"That's fine."

She replied curtly, looking him up and down once, before turning away, and heading toward the pond. "Neither do I."

After a few moments of gaping at her retreating back, he laughed softly, letting a real smile cross his face... Following after, he had no qualms about acknowledging the beginnings of an exceptionally beautiful friendship...

And it certainly would be... Under the tree, a dedicated conspiracy began, with two teenagers wanting nothing to do with marriage, while still wishing to appease their families... This engagement- was unavoidable- but it would be better to reach an agreement, and settle on another who would consent to stretching out the delay of 'marriage' as long as possible- perhaps long enough that it simply wouldn't matter any longer- than to refuse, and simply be presented with another match that wasn't so agreeable.

He discovered that Mika would go to any lengths for her younger brothers- and she what he would do for Ryuichi. She listened to his wish to attend a college in the states- and he to her whispered confession of wanting to live in the city- far from all the traditions she was raised to uphold.

As the sun let it's last rays touch the world- the tiny boy and Ryuichi- had seen fit to collapse over the couple- making for a rather picturesque scene as Mika leaned her head on his shoulder- Tatsuha in her lap.

The elder men on the porch allowed themselves very satisfied smiles. Concluding the match- and finalizing the agreement with cups of sake.

"You'll come back soon won't you Tohma?"

"Of course Mika-san."

"Good...You still have to meet Eiri...He's going to love you..."

Looking down at the woman beside him, he offered a genuine smile, before looking down to the sleeping brunette in his own lap.

"And surely I will love him."


	10. Cotton Candy LipGloss

_The only warning I can give you all- Is to enjoy the light-hearted fluff while you can- It's about to become one crazy ride._

'_Smile in the Eyes of a Dragon' _

_Track #10- Cotton Candy Lip-gloss_

"Oh no, Sweetheart..."

He should have been more mature about the matter all-together really, after all- he was an adult- and he was taking his ridiculous problems to a sixteen year old girl. Standing on the doorstep of her family home, looking as if someone had just run over his dog.

But notions of any sort of maturity were brushed aside as she ushered him into the empty house- her parents once more gone away on some business or another, visiting relatives, whatever it was they did.

The door had only managed to click shut as he whirled around, throwing out his arms. "I can't -stand- it, Nori-chan! I can't- is it me? Am I doing something wrong? Is that it?"

The two followed the same pattern, retracing the same steps they had taken for the last two years, nearly every Saturday night.

He would take a seat at the bar, slumping over the cabinet, as she moved off to the freezer, retrieving a couple of the individual pints of ice cream kept in stock just for these occasions. Once properly equipped with a spoon, and his beloved mint-chip, he would forget to care. It was then the tears trailed freely.

"He did it again- didn't he?" She would ask softly, always knowing the answer.

"Of course! It's like clockwork Nori-chan. He says he loves me- but every week- every week he's out with another one! Why can't I shine for once Nori? Why not me?"

She would purse her lips in reply to his questions, waving the spoon around to accent her words as she spoke them. "It's not that he doesn't love you, Tohma-kun...You shouldn't question that. Ryu-chan just..."

She could only give him a helpless shrug... "...It's just been the way he is. He hasn't changed... Did you expect him to?"

Did he? Could he?

No. Despite all his faults- he simply couldn't hold any anger against the man in question. He knew quite well the short-comings of co-existing with Sakuma Ryuichi. He'd been doing it for nearly five years. It had only become difficult of course, when Tohma had seen fit to actually give voice to his feelings.

Ryuichi had given him the strangest look at that. As if Tohma's shy confession was something so unimportant- that he couldn't believe it had to be said. He supposed- Ryuichi, like the rest of the highschool- had simply assumed they were already lovers.

They certainly acted like it. Almost shamefully... Always close- always with a need to touch, to have that security within reach. But Tohma had never seen them as anything but devoted friends. He'd never cared before when Ryuichi went off to flirt with this boy, or that girl. After all- none of them ever really mattered.

Eventually what people began to learn about Ryuichi- was that he simply could not be controlled. Those who would try to claim him would only have their hearts smashed to pieces. He loved each and every one of them- Grasper's growing list of 'fans', and he would express it in the only way he knew how. He would make them feel wonderful, he would make them shine- and then he would move on to the next.

But as time went on- He started to notice them. When Ryuichi would speak fondly of his latest plaything, Tohma would grit his teeth, or find more interest in the keys of his piano than he should have.

When he stayed out late, Tohma would wait up for him, or simply cling to Kumagoro- letting the rabbit hide his tears. But after the first month- Ryuichi had started to watch him, his eyes dark and unsettling. He told Tohma he was his. But he belonged to no one person.

Tohma never told the bunny his secrets again.

Instead, turning to Noriko, who was surprisingly well educated in these 'boy trouble' issues. She knew all the right things to say- and just when to bring out the ice cream for those extra troublesome occasions.

He sometimes wondered if he had never taken Mika-san's advice. His intended bride had actually become one of his closest friends- despite not having seen her for three years. Telephones and pens kept them closely connected- and he was ultimately surprised that even she had initially thought of Ryuichi as his lover.

It was she who suggested he confront Ryuichi on the matter- which- after the initial confusion, had given way to a dizzying new wave of closeness. He kept giving Tohma just a little more each time- and then he would drift away.

Tohma himself, simply refused to allow anything further than a few instances he was less than pleased to even acknowledge. He really didn't care how flexible he might be perceived to be- the back seat of a car simply was -not- comfortable. Nor was the notion that Ryuichi had kicked Nori and Sakano -out- of the car to free up that particular space.

Noriko understood his reasoning, as did Sakano- but he supposed Sakano would agree with anything he had to say- knowing he wished to have as little association with his mother's history as possible.

Confirming that he was having any sort of steady relationship with Sakuma- while the other teen ran about taking lovers like one might eat candy- would not look very good for his reputation. And it certainly wouldn't help his self esteem...

Staring down into the carton now- already half empty, he let out a sigh. "We're leaving next week Nori-chan..."

The girl across from him in pig-tails let out a delighted squeal. "Tohma! You got in! That's wonderful!"

His eyes flickered up- meeting hers, and a small smile crossed his lips. "We've already procured an apartment as well...The school will be in walking distance...I've heard it's small- but pleasant. One of my father's business associates owns the building it's in, and offered to rent it out to us."

She made an affirmative sound- mulling around her own ice cream. "I didn't think you could actually convince your father to let him go with you..."

He shrugged, pushing the remainder of the frozen treat away, and shaking his head slowly. "My father's opinion in this particular situation has no merit to me... I've received full scholarship- you know his wish was for me to go out for a business major. While in the city- I suppose I'll need to get a part-time job... My English is quite good- so I wouldn't imagine it to be much of a problem."

"And what does Ryu-chan think of all this...?"

The smile only grew... "He's been chattering about it for days- apparently, Kumagoro is quite fond of the US... Nori-chan- do you think that-..."

The guarded way she looked at him, said she was trying to discover a way to confront the situation, with as little trouble as possible. She set down the small carton, and leaned forward to place a hand on Tohma's cheek.

"...Tohma-kun... I..."

She let out her breath in a soft sigh, shaking her head slowly... "...Maybe you should try to move on in New York... Ryu-chan... he...He's unobtainable. You know that honey... He can't sit still...It's not in his nature... ...He has too much love- and he wants to share it with the world... Maybe..."

"Maybe what you've been wanting from him is cruel... You can't claim him Tohma. No matter how much he loves you- you know he can never belong to you... You want someone who will. Maybe you could try to find that...instead of wishing for a star in a sea full of fish."

He never allowed the tears to reach his eyes again as he teased her. "Star in a sea of fish Nori-chan? Where did that come from?"

"Oh you hush. You awful brat...Little Sister Noriko is giving you advice, the least you can do is appreciate it. In retribution for your terrible manners- You can help me study for this Exam I've got on Monday- then we can practice a little more on the keyboards."

"Oh yes." Tohma chirped in reply. "And when we're done with that we can do each other's hair and nails, watch horror movies, and gossip about boys the rest of the night!"

Her icy glare was rivaled by a self-satisfied smirk. "Wipe that look off your face Seguchi- or I'll be forced to resort to desperate measures!"

He widened his eyes, his voice a whisper. "-Desperate- measures Nori-chan!"

"Oh yes." She chuckled. "I happen to know Sakano-kun is notorious for having the -best- horror movies...And has absolutely nothing better he could possibly be doing tonight."

"Oh-ho! So a kidnaping is in order now? You vile woman- I'll have no part in it, you can't possibly convince me- Tell him to be ready in ten minutes... And that I'm wearing the maroon sweater."

Noriko shook her head with a full laugh.

"He'll be here in five."

And like so many other Saturday's, it would pass in a twisted- but perfectly effective sleep over- Sakuma joining them in the early morning hours, now in tune with the pattern of things, and determined to make this one of the most memorable evenings of their lives... After all- there would be no telling if Grasper would ever meet again.

But despite his best efforts- Ryuichi's attempts to make this one the most memorable would pale in Noriko's mind to one that came four months later, though not for the best of reasons... A call in the early morning hours, with a laugh she hadn't heard so full of life in years...

She could hardly recognize him at first, but soon chattered out a long stream of insults for him not calling sooner, for making her miss him so terribly, not sending her any letters- and finally, for calling at such an outrageous hour.

He simply laughed at her again, not at all phased when she demanded to know what the hell was wrong with him, and what sort of drugs he'd been taking to sound as he did. It would play like a record then- one she could never forget- the sound perfect and clear from thousands of miles away.

The laughter, and then Tohma's voice breathless in her ear.

"Oh, Nori-chan!" He would say. "I've met some-one!"

And those three words, on that Saturday night- sent Nittle Grasper spiraling down into hell.


	11. Tentative Waltz Pictures of You

_This is dedicated again to Mie-chan, because she made good on her promise- and I held this fic hostage until she would go ahead and complete something I was nagging her about. And because she keeps me up all hours of the night, entertaining me with her random Gravitation rants- or the theories we ramble on about involving Tohma and Ryu. Since I'm vindictive, like she says I am- I've also got a reference popped in- which she'll kill me for later._

_Omoi dano pikapika Jmie! _

_See- when you drag my hostage situations into a week- you end up with seven pages of utter horror. _

_This work is told in a perspective a little bit different than my usual narrative. After the introduction, each scene is introduced by a photograph- and then for each photograph- a story is told. Keep in mind please- this particular piece goes through a span of three years. It's helpful that way. _

'_Smile in the Eyes of a Dragon'_

_Track #11- Tentative Waltz- Pictures of You_

The book itself was rich in color, made of darkly bound leather. The clasps were made of a breathtaking gold, engraved with twisted vines- Roses had been deeply printed into the cover, and the inside was overlaid with a soft velvet.

This one had been chosen because of it's unique sense of character- the way it promised to have secrets locked tightly within it's well guarded pages. And secrets it did hold. Secrets the world thought would be long buried.

As the cover revealed it's secrets, the observed treasure was greeted with a breathless gasp... Delicate fingers traced over the pages, as notes in English and Kanji littered the pages, speaking in voices long gone... Every page, a memory, an echo from a bittersweet past.

A tear strayed, falling into the book of memories, leaving one more... "Yuki..." Came the whisper... "Oh Yuki...Why?"

---

_-It was taken on a spring afternoon, a group of teenager's smiling brightly for the camera- real, honest smiles in young faces, free of pain or fear. The two girl's were sharing an embrace around a willow-framed blonde that had a stuffed rabbit resting comically atop his head, while sitting at his feet, a high-schooler in glasses gave a wide-eyed look to the brunette boy who had apparently -at the moment of the camera flash, decided to lean over and lick his cheek. -_

His laughter was light, lighter even than the girls at his side. Shouldn't they be somber? Today two of Grasper's established five, would be whisked away to the states, far from the life they had made for themselves in Japan. Far from friends and loved ones- to make a new life in a city across the sea.

But there were no tears- only laughter, talk of fond memories, and forlorn glances from Sakano-kun. Mika had come all the way from Kyoto to see them off today- to wish them well. And Noriko had presented Tohma with a large book- while Sakano gifted Ryuichi with a camera.

"It's a memory book Tohma-kun, Now you and Ryu-chan can keep track of all your memories while you stay in New York- and when you come back- you can share them with all of us!"

Only Noriko would think of something silly like this, though certainly, the book was beautiful, and the gesture sincere...

"Come on then- Everyone together, let's send Grasper off with the first of many good memories to come!"

As they scrambled together, the girls were laughing, wrapping Tohma up and pressing so close that he imagined he might suffocate in the mass of arms and breasts, but finding he could hardly care. Ryuichi sprawled out across the ground in a slightly provocative pose, while Sakano sat properly, looking rigid.

"Look a little less like you're enjoying yourselves!"

Came the order from Nori's mother, directed mostly at Sakano in jest... The count began, and just as the flash went off, Ryuichi pushed himself up again, leaning over to drag his tongue across Sakano's cheek.

---

_- The view of a city-scape, the brunette and blonde, standing against a tall apartment building- flashing their smiles for everyone to see. -_

"Oi! Tohma-Tohma! It's so very big- and bright, do you think Kuma and I will get lost? What if I forget how to speak to everyone? Can I get a cowboy hat too?"

The only answer to Ryuichi's questioning was his light-hearted laughter, as the two of them stood against their new building, smiling brightly at the land-lord, whom the two had persuaded to go ahead and take a picture for them.

Camera back in hand, Tohma returned it to Ryuichi, shaking his head so that gossamer bangs fell into his green eyes. "Don't worry about things so much Ryuichi! You know I'll take care of everything... You just be sure to take lots of pictures, or Noriko-chan will be angry."

Ryuichi let out a frustrated noise, a whine in the back of his throat. "Nyaa...I don't want to make Nori-chan angry, she gets all screechy, and the veins in her head pop out- and then she screws up her face and looks like an angry Pekinese."

Tohma's expression at this declaration apparently merited another flash of the camera, and while he was still blinking the bright spots from his eyes, Ryuichi asked again.

"Tohhhhmaaa...A cowboy hat? I wanna be American!"

_- The blonde, deeply involved in playing a large grand piano- which took up the majority of the small living room that surrounded them. -_

"You can't be serious."

"I most assuredly am Mr. Eiricson. Your advertisements stated that you will deliver- consider the sum I pay- I expect no less."

His English was a bit too thick- he imagined he hadn't quite mastered the sentence structure of the complicated language- and with so many details, it had his head spinning. Ryuichi had taken to it however like a fish to water, and seemed to have no troubles garbling useless conversation to anyone who might stop to listen to him.

Regardless of his poor English, his money would certainly talk for him- and Kami knew the piano had cost more than enough of that. So with the business-like smile he had mastered over the years, he was positive the irritated salesperson would have to comply, and figure out a way to get a grand piano uptown, and up the stairs of an apartment building.

It certainly wasn't his problem, and no heads would roll so long as he had his piano by the appointed time this evening. Bowing politely, he turned on his heel, and walked away from the baffled man, head held high.

_- The brunette, asleep in a worn out-chair, stuffed rabbit in the crook of his arm, a book set out in his lap, cowboy hat falling down over his eyes.. -_

He couldn't have resisted the urge if he tried- finding him like that- with that ridiculous hat on his head..

Noriko would appreciate a photo like this, he knew- and since Ryuichi wasn't awake to take it, Tohma would have to do it himself.

He thought the thing looked ridiculous really- but Ryuichi had insisted. He wanted to be 'American'. Naturally, all America was, was cowboys and Mickey Mouse- so Tohma eventually had to give in, and buy that atrocious hat... It hadn't been all bad of course, Ryuichi had devilishly suggested the go seeking some head gear for Tohma as well, which had been an adventure in bad fashion all itself, but paused along the way for ice-cream, and french fries.

Ryuichi said it was fate. Tohma said he was mental.

But Ryuichi insisted that the french fries had lead them to that silly vintage shop next door, where the hat had called to him... The heavy felt, silk band, and sparkling pin in it's side summoned him to place the bowler atop his head.

Ryuichi had laughed at him, and insisted Tohma looked like some silly Frenchman in that hat and his suspenders.

Tohma clocked him over the head, and went to pay the clerk, also collecting a pair of long leopard print gloves on his way.

Ryuichi said it was french fry fate.

Tohma said he had never heard anything more ridiculous in all his life.

---

- _The school campus, the blonde, seated at one of the picnic tables, smiling up at the camera and giving a wave, while another student sat beside him, deeply involved in his own books. -_

"Ex-cuse me-..."

He tried to weave through the masses of college students, becoming increasingly frustrated at how pushy these Americans were, and how little they cared about running into- or brushing up against complete strangers.

He had just about been plowed over once again, letting out a light yelp, and cursing softly in his native tongue as papers flew from his arms, and he had to stoop to gather them up before some other careless student trampled over them with dirty sneakers.

"Are you alright?"

He paused, hearing the pleasant roll of Japanese, instead of the sharp cutting English which usually surrounded him. Raising his head, he found himself drowning in the warmest hazel eyes he'd ever seen- lost forever in a smile... Breath caught in his throat, and it was all he could do to nod his agreement... A shiver down his spine as the other student laughed.

"Seguchi Tohma, right? I'm in your C. Algebra class..." Somehow, the very fact that this other boy knew his name made his insides flutter- he was so over-come with happiness he almost didn't hear what he said next. "I'm Yuki. Kitazawa Yuki."

He must have floated through the halls the rest of that day, he knew upon his return home that first night, Ryuichi had simply gawked at him as he hummed some silly American tune he had heard earlier. But eventually gave up trying to make sense of it, and joined Tohma in his ridiculous declarations of mindless love.

_- That same student, looking surprised, caught off guard as the door was opened with a camera's flash. -_

He was coming over tonight, Yuki- they were going to watch movies, and do some other mindless things with Ryuichi... But that didn't stop Tohma's nerves. Didn't stop him from going through every little thing in his closet- twice over, only to break down in near-tears after deciding that somehow he didn't have anything to suit the occasion.

That of course, had been this morning- and since then, Ryuichi and he had taken an emergency shopping trip, acquired the perfect outfit, three new pairs of boots, and several CD's of bands Ryuichi had 'loved forever' - but only heard yesterday.

So now, with Queen blasting in the background, Tohma was running around in near circles trying to reassure himself that everything was in absolutely perfect order, and nothing was amiss. Though really, Tohma and Yuki had become near inseparable on campus- this was the first time Yuki had actually been to his home, and Tohma was determined to make the best of impressions.

So long as he could keep from staring dreamily at the man who would sit across from him on the couch, he was positive the night would go on without a hitch.

At the flash of a camera, Tohma whirled around in horror to see Yuki standing in the front doorway, blinking spots from his eyes- the camera still held up to Ryuichi's face.

He had definitely taken 'Capturing moments' to heart.

_- He and the blonde, sitting together on a park bench, gazing across a pond- the blonde's head on his shoulder.-_

Even after the disaster that had been dubbed 'The most evil and foul botched attempt at a movie night in the existence of all mankind' by Tohma- Yuki continued to come around, spending time with the two of them...

He didn't seem to mind the way Ryuichi expressed his affections so freely, or how often Tohma would casually cuddle the brunette... He supposed it was because Americans were more expressive- Sakano would have fainted at half the things seen simply by walking down a street- but even with his Japanese blood- he didn't mind the playful way the two of them lived.

Ryuichi seemed a little more aggressive than usual however, always trying to show Tohma how much he loved the blonde... But all Tohma noticed was the way his carefully hidden gazes were being returned...The way Yuki would fall into his eyes as he spoke, would walk a little closer to him in the halls, or carry his books for him should he be feeling extra courteous.

The group of them had spent the afternoon in central park, playing ridiculous games of tag, picnicking, and acting more like children than a group of college students. Still- unable to keep up with Ryu's boundless energy, the other two had settled down on a park bench...

Which Yuki stretched his arm out across the back of, the smile given to Tohma proving he had no intentions of trying for subtlety... Eyes cast down, Tohma could feel the blush grow hot across his cheeks as he lay his head on Yuki's shoulder, both of them by now- comfortable with the sound of the camera's flash.

_- A print-shop photo, Tohma and Yuki smiling brightly, both looking pleased with the world. -_

It had been so casual. He had only asked if Tohma wanted to go with him to some carnival, or festival that had sprung up somewhere... He had been delighted to accept, saying that Ryuichi would be thrilled-

Until Yuki smiled again, shaking his head... "No Tohma...Not Ryuichi. Just you."

That same night, silly, and stuffed full of more cotton candy than he cared to think about, he had called Nori-chan, hardly able to speak around his own giggling. He hardly cared as she screeched at him about waiting so long to call- about how much he had worried her. His laughter took away all his breath, and he was sure he would never want it back...

"Oh Nori-chan, I've met someone!"

_- Set beside two ticket stubs- a picture of the blonde and his fellow student, caught in a heated kiss as they tumbled forward through the door that had mysteriously opened for them. -_

He loved theater. He had only truly discovered this living in New York. But he did. He loved theater, loved musicals too- He had no idea how Yuki had known- nor how he had put such a wonderful evening together for Tohma's twenty-first birthday. He must have looked quite silly, quite disheveled, stumbling up the steps to his apartment, his own laughter loud in his ears, head left fuzzy from the drinks the two had shared.

Dinner, a show... A perfect night- it was perfect.

His breath came out in a gasp as Yuki forced him suddenly against the front door- tired of his fumbling with the keys, claiming his mouth as Tohma wrapped his own arms around Yuki's neck. The taste of wine added such a pleasant flavor to perfection, both men too wrapped up in one another to notice as the handle turned behind them and Ryuichi opened the door- letting out a help, and narrowly dodging as the pair toppled onto the living room floor.

_- The surprised green eyes of the blonde who was standing over the stove in an oversized shirt, while it's half-dressed owner wraps arms around his shoulders from behind. -_

Ryuichi really looked like hell this morning. He had hardly made anything more than a mild hello when Tohma sparkled his way into the kitchen.

It was really more like an insult to people being up at such an hour than a greeting... But still, Tohma, dressed in a pair of boxers, and the white button-down shirt Yuki had been wearing only last-night, had set about his task of making the worlds greatest breakfast, which he was absolutely positive he could do on a morning like this.

He let out a surprised squeak as bare arms draped affectionately over his shoulders, fingers playing at one of the buttons of the purloined dress shirt. The click of the camera from the kitchen doorway could never drown out Yuki all but purring in his ear...

"Mmm ...Morning Angel..."

He called him his Angel...

_- The tawny haired man, grinning up at the camera, while a small boy with features matching his own hides his face away in his shirt. -_

"This is my little brother-his name is Yoshiki... He's a little shy at first, but once you get to know him, he's a lot like a parasite."

This said, Yuki ruffled the boy's hair, when the child raised his head to attempt to scorn his sibling with a well-mastered pout. Tohma had finished letting out all the appropriate squealing one should do when introduced to a small child, and Ryuichi had only given the boy a delighted grin when he made a face at Tohma and Yuki's newest expression of 'Completely caught up in your mouth'.

He knew right away, he and Yoshi would be getting along -just- fine.

_The same small boy, sprawled out on the floor with the brunette, both of them playing some strange game which apparently entails dolls, cars, and a large stuffed rabbit._

"No, see Kumagoro is a -super- bunny."

"That's stupid. He can't be a super bunny. He's too big. He's gotta be, like -Godzilla- or something."

"Nya...But Godzilla wasn't -bad-!"

"Well you're bunny is stupid."

Looking offended, Ryuichi snapped up the rabbit, cuddling him close, while Yoshiki poked in an irritated manner at one of the many small plastic cars. "He is not!"

"...Fine. But if Kumagoro is a super-bunny..."

The child sat up, looking around as if he was afraid the great secret he would reveal next might be heard by unwanted ears.

"Then -I- get to be Barbie."

_- A portrait, done professionally this time- the eldest two with hands linked together, arms wrapped around the brunette and young boy, who had the stuffed rabbit sitting atop his head. -_

"You mean like a family portrait? ...Really?"

Yuki had laughed at the way Tohma regarded him with such suspicion. "Yes. It'd look nice in my wallet- maybe we could hang a copy on the wall eh? After all, we -are- a family aren't we?"

The blush this prompted only made his smile grow... While Ryuichi and Yoshi complained that they weren't about to dress up in stuffy suits for some silly picture- and completely admonished the idea if Kumagoro the Super-bunny was not included.

_- A large stage, where the blonde is seated at the keys of a piano, spotlight on him alone. -_

His teachers had nothing but praise for him. A prodigy, a master- musical genius... He could flawlessly perform any classical piece he had ever heard, could compose without any effort... Bring people to tears with the sound of his music.

Heart music.

What one of the more flighty professors had called it. Music that brought it's power directly from the heart of the artist- and could call up images and feeling that no-one could ever hope to replicate... It was a rare gift, and one they begged him to share...

They never needed to beg of course- he loved to play- his music was his life, his purpose. And he would gladly share it with the world.

_- The back of what could be that same stage, where the tawny haired student is presenting the blonde with a dozen lavender roses- Several dried rose petals have been pasted into the book as well. -_

The feeling could be described as euphoria. Not like the cheers of the students back home when Grasper would give one of it's silly impromptu concerts..this was overwhelming. The heat of the stage lights- his music filling his ears, consuming him.

And then the cheers, the standing ovation of professors, fellow students, parents and guests... All for him, for his music. It filled him with a pride he could hardly seem to grasp, sent him flying... But nothing would compare to the moment he left the stage, to be greeted by Yuki's dazzling smile, and the largest bouquet of roses he had ever seen, each perfect bloom in his favorite color.

_- The blonde, staring out the window at the rain, his expression lost in thoughts of sadness. -_

It wasn't like he actually meant to say those things... Tohma knew that much. He had since apologized - even to Ryuichi. It had simply been the alcohol. He'd had too much-because Tohma hadn't been feeling well, and declined accompanying him to the party.

Really- he understood. What was Yuki supposed to think? Coming to the apartment, and finding Ryuichi curled up with Tohma in their bed. It wasn't as if he could know the two commonly shared such a space- and had been doing so since their teens. So it was perfectly understandable that he would come to such an assumption.

It hardly mattered now. He had apologized. And the lamp had been replaced.

_- The tawny haired man, the boy, and the blonde- all sitting at a table- the blonde's arm in a sling, but still, the three of the enjoying the feast of take-out and pizza laid before them. -_

"That's a nasty sprain hon..."

The nurse spoke again, shaking her head. The officer at the side was waiting, again wanting to ask him questions... Not enough that the neighbors had called paramedics, but the police as well? Really.

The two of them were having an argument. That was all it was. What did they think- that Yuki had done this to him? It was his own fault. People trip.

It was his own fault- wearing those ridiculous heeled boots. He was lucky to only have a sprain. He was lucky... Yuki and Ryuichi were waiting for him, worrying themselves to death- while these people were busy with their own conclusions.

He fixed another nasty glare to the overly concerned woman.

She would never understand.

He was lucky.

Lucky to have someone like Yuki.

Accidents happen. They should all understand that.

_- The blonde, sitting in the worn out chair, glasses falling off his nose, a book in his lap...The clock in the back shows the time, and the young man looks as if he cried himself to sleep- waiting. -_

Another party. He was beginning to feel there were far too many of them. Every weekend, staying up late, waiting for Yuki... Not that the other man really lived here... He had his own apartment- but it seemed he never used it. Instead, staying with him.

Because he wanted to stay close of course. He teased him, told him- 'Angel, I've gotta stick close to you- someone might just notice how pretty you are and snatch you away!' He told him of course- no-one could ever do such a thing. But the game went on.

Ryuichi kept giving him such nasty glares lately, not just the jealous looks of before- when Yuki first started to get more of Tohma's much wanted attention- but now they held a carefully guarded fury- as if he was just waiting for the right moment, the wrong move- so he could come down on Kitazawa like a typhoon.

_- The brunette, engaged in a deep conversation with the pink rabbit, behind them, a large hole is obvious in the wall. -_

He thought it was cute- Ryuichi speaking to Kumagoro at the kitchen table, talking to him about what Yoshiki had said earlier. He'd been so wrapped up in how delightful the image was- that he never noticed how well it captured the large hole Yuki's fist had made in the drywall earlier that week.

And once it came back- he concluded that you could easily ignore the gaping wound in the plaster, to focus on the handsome Ryuichi, plotting some un-named conspiracy with his super bunny friend.

_- The snow outside, the two eldest warring with snowballs, while the boy builds a strange looking snowman with rabbit ears. -_

"You know Angel, this means -war-."

The loud thwack! accompanied by a shrill feminine squeal signaled the true beginning of a war unlike any the world had ever seen- 'The great snow-ball war, greater than the year before- but not quite up to par with the one before that.'.

Yuki and Tohma darted about, grabbing up handfuls of the white powder, only to try and dodge the next assault by the opposing force. Time soon had the two, laughing like children, and wrestling about in the fresh snow, as Yoshiki- politely trying to ignore the supposedly adult men, was attempting to put the finishing touches on his latest masterpiece. 'Super Bunny in Snow- A portrait of Kumagoro.'

Everyone would later admit over hot coco- the likeness was quite good- but Kumagoro complained that Yoshi made his hips look big.

_- The blonde, looking up from the cup of tea in his hands, early morning light catching the weariness in his form, the boy reaching across the table, fingers brushing over a darkening bruise on the blonde's cheek. This smile he gives him is sad. -_

One could only stare so long into a bowl of brightly colored cereal, watching it turn to mush- before they felt the silence trying to crush them. And Yoshiki felt that now, he had finally reached this very point.

"Did you fall...?"

He asked finally, voice soft.

"No, he didn't." Ryuichi answered for him- before Tohma could speak, from his place against the wall, idly fiddling with his camera. "He and your Aniki got into a fight."

Small fingers reached out, brushing across Tohma's cheek... "...Does it hurt bad Onii-chan..?"

Tohma's smile looked broken, as he set down the cup of tea in his hands... "No Yoshi...It doesn't really hurt at all..."

It was his heart that hurt.

_- The blonde, dressed in a strange lavender colored suit jacket, skirt, and blouse, while the brunette wears a tattered looking tuxedo with tails, and both boy- and bunny- are sporting party hats. -_

He could hardly believe it. But he supposed Yoshiki had something to do with the madness that was currently being carried out. He had probably demanded that Yuki apologize for his argument with Tohma, and he was- quite sure the boy had also said something about the way he had been trying to convince Tohma to return to Japan, for his own health.

Tohma wouldn't listen- he was too convinced that underneath the drunken bastard, Yuki was a gift from the gods. He could hardly expect Yoshiki to think any different of course- he was only a child after all- and Yuki's brother.

But he had imagined Tohma would have a bit more sense in his head than this...If Noriko were here, he was sure she'd be wearing her angry Pekinese face, and beating sense into their fair-skinned friend.

But Noriko wasn't here. Which was why the lot of them were going out to the Rocky Horror show- one that Tohma had taken to frequenting- carting Ryuichi along more often than not- occasionally even participating in the shadow casting. Something they would end up likely doing tonight he wagered- what with Tohma all dressed up like that.

_- The man with tawny hair down on one knee, in the middle of a stage, in front of a movie screen. The blonde stares down at him, amazed, as the crowd of shadow-casters clap and smile. -_

Yoshiki had told him of Sakuma's plans. The little boy had been in tears, terrified that his new Onii-chan was going to leave them to go back across the sea. Sakuma himself had also been sticking closer to Tohma than usual, guarding the willowy man. Yuki knew he was trying to find the right opportunity.

He knew the look in those twisted blue eyes. Sakuma hardly wanted to comfort his friend. No, all he wanted to do was take what Yuki had. So Yuki would make sure that Tohma would stay... It was a ridiculous gesture of course- not in any way viable... But the symbolism would not be lost on his own fallen Angel.

He had managed to track down the people in charge, and make the proper arrangements. It was a delight to see the surprise on his Angel's face when he joined him on stage for the first number. Actually, Tohma had looked quite horrified, most likely under the impression that he would tear him off stage...

But no. He shadowed each movement on screen, letting Tohma do the same, watching the green eyes sparkle as he realized that Yuki was only playing with him...And then he could feel the blue eyes from the front row- Sakuma, sitting beside his little brother- Yoshi holding the camera in his hands.

He could feel the loathing in that gaze as he dropped onto his knee, producing the ring-box which had been used hundreds of times in the past for a prop...But this time, instead of air, nestled inside was a small gold ring.

The flash of a camera, and he could still hear Tohma's gasp as the rest of the cast- and most likely half the audience let out cheer.

_- The blonde, showing off the small gold band around his pinky to a barrage of giggly-looking female cast-members, while the brunette stares darkly at the ground. He's hard to notice around the joyful nature of the others. -_

Tohma was giddy. No other way to put it. Bouncing around to show all of the cast that cared to look- the beautiful ring Yuki had given him. There were all the appropriate gestures. The coos, the compliments, the expressed jealousy. Squeals, giggles, fluttering about like a bunch of excited hens.

It wasn't a wonder Yuki had ghosted off to have a sane conversation with less estrogen induced creatures.

But Sakuma stayed, standing against the wall, boring holes into the floor with his eyes, his body tensed with barely contained fury. He had let Yoshi have the camera tonight...He had refused to take more pictures.

These were memories Sakuma didn't want to keep.

He made up his mind that night- to be more persistent with his camera- he would give Tohma all the proof he needed- he would show him what a monster Yuki was. Maybe if it stared him in the face long enough- Tohma would finally be unable to deny what his heart refused to believe.

_- A series of pictures taken in succession, the blonde and tawny haired men storming through the hall, obviously yelling at one another, once or twice at the camera- the last image snapped is that of the blonde being thrown backward, towards the table. -_

Flash!

"Put the goddamn camera away!" He screamed, storming down the hall- Tohma on his heels.

Flash!

"Don't -yell- at him Yuki! He hasn't done anything to you! It's your own fault you know- if you didn't drink so much- your head wouldn't"

Whatever it was had been cut off with a loud slap, as Yuki had turned around. "I'll fucking yell at that lunatic if I damn well please- Always with the goddamn camera- I'm fucking sick of it. Little bastard needs to mind his own business!"

Tohma's voice was shrill, becoming unpleasant, as he started to slip between English and Japanese- more names were exchanged, as over and over again, Tohma defended his friend, and over again the camera went off.

"You want a good goddamn picture Sakuma!"

He finally shrieked, having a vicious grip on Tohma's shoulders. Tohma's own yelling had ceased, he had quieted when Yuki began to shake him.

"Take a picture of THIS." He spat, as the camera clicked again, throwing Tohma back with all the force his anger would give.

Wide green eyes met the ceiling, and another sharp shriek was muffled by the slamming of a door, and the sounds of shattering glass.

The camera toppled forgotten to the floor.

_- The blonde, kneeling in the living room, picking up shards of glass around a large broken wooden frame. -_

"Does your camera still work Ryu-chan...?"

His voice was hoarse- from all the crying, and the wind being knocked forcefully out of his lungs... Here Ryuichi had been pulling pieces of what had once been a glass coffee table from his friend's body for the past hour- after he had refused to go to a doctor- and all he was worried about was the damn camera.

"I don't know." He said bitterly, picking it up to once again watch Tohma, kneeling painfully, gingerly collecting the glass from the floor- So no-one would step on it. He said. "Let's see."

Flash.

"Guess So."

_- The blonde, sitting at the table, slowly twisting the gold band around his finger, gazing down at a letter in front of him. He looks shocked- but unable to cry. -_

His father had passed on.

He had been buried for almost two weeks now.

Tears refused to come, as he stared down silently at the letter- sent not by aunt, cousin, or distant relative... But by a lawyer. A letter only to tell him of an inheritance.

The tears would not come- even as Tohma let his fingers stray to his ring, twisting it round, trying to find an answer he knew refused to come.

This shouldn't have happened... He should have been notified...How could he have been so distant- that he had not even known of his own father's illness...?

He could hear the camera's quiet click- and drowned out the sounds of Ryuichi picking up the phone.

_- The tawny haired man is back again, consoling the blonde as he sobs into his shirt, running fingers through light hair. -_

It was quite a surprise that Sakuma had been the one to call him. But he had... Apparently- Tohma had been staring at the same letter for almost a day and a half- doing nothing but playing aimlessly with his engagement ring.

He sounded as if he wished his voice could burn through the phone, and tear away all flesh on Yuki's face- even as he politely requested he come and console the boy.

He hadn't expected Tohma to fall into his arms- only then to fall apart, as the two knelt together on the kitchen floor, Tohma's tears soaking into light colored silk.

Whatever he whispered, he would never remember...He was only aware of Tohma's hair between his fingers, and Sakuma's sad smile from the doorway.

_- The two curled together, apparently caught watching a ridiculous looking romance flick.- now being assaulted by a young boy armed with a couch pillow, and a bowl of popcorn. -_

He really shouldn't have suggested it...He was supposed to be keeping watch of Yoshi while the couple had their peaceful moment- but really, both of them would rather not walk in later to witness something mind-altering. Like Yuki and Tohma trying to eat one another's faces.

So using the super-stealth-ninja tactics he had learned from Ryuichi- Yoshiki had snuck his way into the living room, and managed to gather up the couple's popcorn as ammunition. Crawling up over the edge of the couch- grabbing up a pillow, he let out a war cry of 'SUPER BUNNY!' which gave Yuki just enough time to look up from whatever he was doing to Tohma's neck to get a face full of upholstery.

Sakuma's psychotic laughter drowned out Tohma's shrieks, and then Yoshi's squeals as he was captured and submitted to the much dreaded 'Older sibling tickle attack'.

_- The blonde, tucking the boy into the bed that's been set up in the living room. The child trying not to look tired, and kissing the blonde on the cheek. -_

"Bed-bye kiss!"

Yoshi squealed, nearly jumping up from the arrangement serving as his bed in the living room. Tohma only laughed, kneeling down beside him at tapping his cheek.

"Alright- but then, right to sleep with you- No watching monster movies with Ryu-chan like the last time ne?"

Yoshi leaned forward, giving Tohma an overly loud kiss on the cheek, before falling backward with a whine. "But I'm not..." He yawned- "Not tired at all, Tohma Onii-chan..."

_- A stolen picture- the two lovers caught in moonlight, the blonde looking broken, as the other tries to entice him back to bed._-

He could see them from the small crack in the doorway- the way Tohma stared out the window. He knew as well as Ryuichi did- Yuki had been out drinking again. Had broken his promise.

He watched with narrowed eyes as Yuki ran his hands up and down Tohma's sides, whispering in his ear, brushing lips harshly over the blondes neck. Tohma pushed him away once.

He came back... Tohma would not push him away again that night...

_- The grand piano in the living room, it's beauty destroyed, body broken, parts strewn in a sordid mess across the floor. -_

He had held him close when Yuki had come in, screaming at both of them, furious over one thing or another...After the first swing towards the two- Tohma's high pitched shriek and the loud cracking of a rib or two- Ryuichi had dragged him back into the bedroom, slamming and locking the door.

There they huddled together, Tohma's tears staining Kumagoro's fur a darker color, Ryuichi's arms tight around him- before they heard the sound.

Like someone slamming their hands on the keys.

Tohma screamed.

The piano answered him, screaming it's own pain as the bat came down over it's surface again, each crash of keys, every splintering of wood, drawing more color out of Tohma's face, as he fell into panicked sobbing, Ryuichi and Kumagoro barely able to hold him back from trying to rescue his beloved music.

_- A single pressed rose, taped carefully into the book. -_

When he had come back- Tohma had been so angry. He refused to take him back. He told Ryuichi that. It was over- nothing could save their relationship...

But Yuki had returned, offering only a single perfect rose- and Tohma had thrown his arms around his neck and cried.

A single rose- bought Kitazawa Yuki three more months with his beloved Tohma.

_- A picture of the brunette, grinning brightly at the camera, despite a bruise around his left eye, and a few stitches peeking out from under his bangs, sitting atop a set of suitcases. -_

They were going back now- home to Japan, back to be Nittle Grasper. It was funny really- that Kitazawa's biggest mistake had been to finally raise a hand to Ryuichi...

True- Ryuichi had been the one to start it...so to speak. Throwing himself into the fray like that, forcibly pulling Yuki away from his latest 'argument' with Tohma. Tohma's screaming had alerted the neighbors again- but this time it was all because of Ryuichi.

The look on Kitazawa's face had been something Ryuichi wished desperately to have his camera for- when Tohma told the police to take Yuki away- true. He wouldn't press charges- but it was enough to know that Tohma cared more for Ryuichi...

And now they would go home. It was over. Completely over between the two of them. No amount of roses could bring Tohma back to Yuki's arms.

_- Another picture, taken professionally...This time the brunette holds the blonde protectively, while the tawny haired man rests his hands on his brother's shoulders. Everyone's smile is fake. -_

He wanted a nice picture of them all.

None of them felt they had the right to deny Tohma's request. They would give him his family portrait. They would all smile.

But none of them would mean it.

No matter how hard they would look at it.

It would never be a nice picture.

_- A letter, written in kanji- a poem to a lover lost- begging forgiveness, 'Angel' printed boldly at the top in English. -_

He had given it to him the night before they were to leave for Japan, pouring his heart and soul into that single piece of paper- trying to express every thought and feeling the past three years had given him.

He wanted to go back to a time when the smiles were real...A time when he would look across from him and see his Angel- perfect and beautiful, where the sparkle in green eyes was all he needed.

Before everything had gone so terribly wrong.

He wanted him to know, that despite the things he had done, though no excuse could ever be enough- he loved him... And he would continue to do so.

He had seen them off at the airport- when Tohma had pushed into his arms a book- a book which he had seen on the shelf many times- or watched Sakuma mulling over- pasting in photos... "It's a memory book..."

His Angel had whispered, the unshed tears making his eyes glitter...

"I want you to keep it...Because these...these are memories I do not want to share..."

His breathing hitched, and Sakuma began to turn away... "Memories I do not want..."

_- Written into the book, with sparkling ink, in a delicate script, are two simple sentences. 'You are forgiven.' 'Yuki, Ai shiteru.' -_

--

Her fingers traced over the words set deep into the pages, wondering if her brother had ever seen them... This book...It had made it's home for years on Yuki's shelf- and later, been packed away with the rest of his things- stored carefully away in boxes, until a young boy could find the courage to search for answers to the demons which held his brother in their grasp...

That boy had never found his courage- but died away...A young woman however, a sister now, had found it in her own heart, after she had returned from Japan- from trying to put ghosts to rest...

Did he know?

Did he die, believing himself damned? His smile masking away the fears, the anger, the belief his love was unrequited?

Closing the book gently, tracing her fingers over it's deep-set roses, she shook her head slowly, as outside, snow began to fall...Again she asked the only question she could, knowing the snow would never answer.

"Why?"


	12. OneTwo, Turn Three Step, Four

_I'm not quite sure on the french spoken all of once in here- but if it's wrong, Jmie can yell at me for it later. _

_Let's go all the way back to the beginning now darling!_

_So I present to you-_

'_Smile in the Eyes of a Dragon'_

_Track #12- One-Two Turn. Three Step, Four._

Seguchi Tohma was a strange little boy.

When just a baby, he would stare for hours, fixedly at one thing or another, he would watch the adults around him, as if studying everything they did, and hanging onto every word. He hardly ever cried, in fact- some of the relatives were made uneasy by the quiet way of the child. His great grandmother refused to see him again- declaring that he was a spirit.

His mother had muttered a few colorful insults to the old woman in her native tongue, while his father had simply took him up from a cradle of rosewood, and smiled down, saying that he was not a spirit- but a dragon, a dragon with beautiful jade eyes.

Seguchi Tohma was a peculiar child.

When very small and had only just learned to walk, he would quietly shadow his mother. He watched as she flitted about the house, his father away to work for them both, running companies, keeping his way of life. The twittery woman would cart him about, or dress him up, figuring him more for a doll than a child. But the boy never complained, happy only for the attention, which in his own quiet way he craved.

His father was dedicated, and when he was merely three, the woman who had been Tohma's mother simply walked from their lives, leaving behind a broken hearted man, and a half-blood boy who's hair was only becoming lighter with time.

The two found one another pleasant enough company, and as time passed the memories of a woman in expensive velvet and silks would fade away, as if she had simply not existed- or her only purpose had been to bring them together in this manner.

Seguchi Tohma often thought in words he didn't understand.

Even as a little boy, he knew how to appreciate fine things. And in the boy's eyes, the thing most fine in the house, was the grand piano, lying dormant in the corner and gathering dust. He could hardly interpret the fuzzy memories that swept through his head- of the smiling woman with light hair that used to brush a hand over his cheek, or ruffle the mess of hair atop his head- But there she was, sitting at the forgotten instrument, clucking in her native tongue of the neglect to her poor music.

He watched the specter play out like a memory, smiling at him, and beckoning him closer- as she sat down at the bench to play.

It was the music he remembered more than his mother herself- a sad lonely sound that eased through the parlor and halls, catching everyone in it's grips. But he could also recall the way he watched those delicate hands whisper over the keys...

Couldn't he do that? It would be simple enough, once the bench had been scaled after all. With all the determination he felt he could muster, moving the bench closer to the piano itself, he climbed atop it- and rested on his knees, making sure he could reach as many of the keys as he could.

Frustration dawned on him as he looked at his hands- so small, and still clumsy... But he could feel the notes in his blood, hear them in his head- and nothing as silly as a physical inadequacy was going to stop Seguchi Tohma from his music.

Seguchi Tohma could hear music, long before it was ever played.

In his own study, Seguchi-san was brought from his thoughts by the sound of the piano downstairs... At first, it was nothing more than a single press of each key- as if one was learning each sound- each note. He rose from his chair, a frown set in place, finding it quite unusual that his son would have thought to use such a fine thing as a simple toy...

Just as he reached the stairs, though certainly not the best attempt- a familiar melody tried to fill the house, one his wife had played- over and over again, to ease her frustrations of being kept here- in this country which would never be home to her.

Wonder filled him as he slowly made his way to the parlor, to stand in the doorway... "Tohma..."

His four year old son stopped playing immediately, head snapping around to fix him with a wide-eyed stare, expecting repercussions for his actions... But as he remained frozen on the piano bench, his father came to sit beside him, and smiled down in pleasant bafflement...

"That's quite a tentative waltz little one...Maybe we should try it again...?"

It would be the very next day Seguchi-san had called upon the single most well-respected tutor in Japan, insisting he teach his son to play, to bring the music from within his heart. It was true, music never gave anyone honor- but music was indeed a fine thing, and he would love to have it once again filling his home.

Seguchi Tohma was not an average boy.

While the years came- when other young boys would be running about in the mud, or tumbling around like fools in one imaginary battle or another- Seguchi Tohma would simply steer clear of them. He kept to his music, he kept to the house, avoiding such silly things as best he could.

The housekeeper would often say he was a very particular boy- and sometimes regard that he reflected his mother in his picky mannerisms, or his fondness for sweets. He had no illusions over the woman who had provided him with life, and though he paid her the proper amount of respect- he was also well aware of her past, and the way she had simply left her duties as mother and wife.

Like his mother, he detested the touch of any foreign substance on his skin that was less than desirable. Dirt, oil, dust. It never mattered what it was, it simply had no right to be there. The same housekeeper would remark that she had never seen a little boy so clean- it was like he fancied himself some sort of porcelain doll, and could never stand to be less than presentable.

At twelve, already being labeled as a child genius for his skills at the piano, a young girl came bursting into the Seguchi's lives like a rolled up mess of cotton candy, gumdrops, and bubble-gum dreams. Her name was Hamasaki Noriko.

At first, it quite seemed that the youngest member of the house quite didn't know what to do with the boisterous eight year old- startled by the way she would tear up the backyard like a tornado, or simply pounce upon him in a sudden display of affection. Hamasaki-san, and Seguchi-san seemed to be quite good friends, most likely having met through some form of business, and would often visit one or the other- Thusly making Noriko a stable factor in Tohma's life- which, with time he was able to acclimate to. In his early teens, he had gone so far as to begin teaching her piano- which may have seemed ridiculous were it anyone else.

Seguchi Tohma was quick to learn he was far from normal.

School had been less of a disaster as it could have been- were he anyone else... There were indeed the fair share of whispered insults, but for the most part it seemed that the world was content to keep their opinions to themselves. Or simply ignore him completely.

Which suited him quite well.

Being ignored meant he could avoid many things, which he quite preferred to do. Most children would have gone through a time they wished to be different, wished for more or less... But Tohma- as he confided in young Noriko one afternoon- was quite at ease with his fair hair and delicate features. Noriko claimed he just enjoyed making all the girls jealous, his soft smile only told her she wasn't that far from the truth.

Though he avoided his class-mates, it simply wasn't lost on him when longer glances were given, either by girls-or boys. He thought it flattering of course, after all, the only thing they were really doing was appreciating a fine thing.

And he imagined that everyone should bee able to do such as this.

Seguchi Tohma simply couldn't stand something unclean.

With the years, his aversion to common things was becoming more and more noticeable. After being convinced to help Noriko clean out the attic- which she wanted to convert into some sort of hideaway, he had found himself literally scrubbing the flesh from his hands, trying to rid the feeling of cobwebs and dust- Noriko had managed to catch him at it, and for the rest of the afternoon was watching Tohma like a hawk.

He had a distinct aversion to any sort of food that he couldn't be sure the origins of, and even after that fact, insisted on either preparing it himself, or watching it be prepared. Noriko just laughed, and asked if he imagined someone was trying to poison him. The housekeeper at home only said he was a very particular young man.

He avoided the other students in the halls- Noriko liked to refer to it as his great personal bubble. But chided him as this began to conflict with outings- when he refused to sit beside anyone other than Nori- or insisted on having plenty of space in a packed movie theater. The two of them gave up going out after having to leave at least a half dozen movies once Tohma found he could no longer tolerate the mass presence of people. In a city like Tokyo- the likelihood of avoiding people was non-existent.

Another thing that had started to sink it's claws, deep into his brain, were the attacks. He struggled with them almost daily- refusing to let anyone- even Noriko, know. He had been raised to be capable. He could handle it.

But when the fear took hold of his brain like a vice- his lungs constricted, and his skin began to crawl with unseen terrors, it was all he could do to hold in the screams... On at least one occasion, the fear had set in so strong that it rooted him to the spot, several people swore he didn't so much as bat an eye for at least an hour... As if his brain had simply shut down, and refused to allow anything more.

Seguchi Tohma was going mad.

He would tell himself it was all in his head, and not a thing was really there to be concerned about- though the problem that arose- was simply that it really -was- all in his head. And it simply wouldn't go away. The fear, the peculiar manner in which every little thing -must- be correctly in place. How every action must be done on time, and promises kept.

He never supposed he really noticed the way things became worse, instead, slowly perfecting a facade of disinterest, of apathy. He couldn't fall apart- he was no longer a child, almost sixteen...Or so he would like to imagine... He would keep up his appearances. He would go to school, he would attend the proper social events, and he would be present for each of his father's parties, no matter how ridiculous they would seem.

This one at the very least- stood on some ceremony. Finally, the Fujisaki clan had been blessed with an heir- and a son at that. This party- it was really little more than an excuse for the new parents to parade around, showing off a child who could never understand the reasoning behind all the silk and champagne. It would also not be lost on Tohma, how everyone was so enamored with the tiny boy with dark hair and eyes- a perfect example of good blood- one of the older relatives had stated.

Of course, the baby- paid no attention.

Slipping off to the side, Tohma took his place at the piano, closing the socialites and elite, family near or distant off from his world, and sinking into his music. It was an echo of his mother's song- one which he had modified and perfected over the years, his 'Tentative Waltz' as his father referred to it.

From across the room- nestled safely in his own mother's arms, little Suguru's eyes snapped open- fixed and intent. He made not a sound, as the music cast it's spell, and began to fill his young soul.

Seguchi Tohma liked to think himself well-mannered.

Shortly after he had contented himself with music, he had been persuaded to venture outside, with the other assembled cousins, or family friends roughly his own age- to entertain them, like the host he should have been. Noriko by his side, the two surveyed the group- knowing quite well the lot had been forcibly dragged here by parents, and had no interest in such a gathering.

It didn't take very long for trouble to start of course- the first comment directed toward Noriko- about her advanced maturity, and his own soft-spoken demands that the statements cease, and offending parties provide the girl with sincere apologies.

Even Noriko had given him a baffled look after his long, and somewhat complicated sentence, where no-one was quite sure if he had insulted any of the other teens or not. Nori would probably have made some comment about him needing to get out more- so he wouldn't sound like a textbook on how to be a proper gentleman.

Whatever she was going to say, it quickly became lost in the haze of words and jeers sent in his own direction- reflecting everything from his mixed blood, to his feminine frame, and his mother's history. Apparent also- was that his lack of any sort of skill involving...well, anything really when it came to testosterone would not be a valuable thing in regards to a small horde of bored and rowdy teenagers.

Seguchi Tohma didn't like to be touched.

Time simply stopped- His mind hazed away, and for a time, all he could feel was the hands grabbing at him- pulling at him, assaulting. Noriko started to yell insults at the group, telling them to let him go. He felt the blood drain away from his face, his lungs constricting as the group pressed in to vent frustration on what they presumed to be a perfectly good punching bag.

Someone started to scream.

He felt the hands, digging deep into his flesh- and beyond, until the pulled at his nerves, calling out to the creatures that lived within his bloodstream, summoning them to run across and through his skin. His throat tightened, and he began to no less than convulse, desperately trying to pull away from the boys who had hold on him- to claw out the vile things within him.

Noriko was screaming.

He felt himself fall to the ground, having kicked one of the boys square in the face- the other's fearfully backing off while he fought and scratched like a wild cat, fighting off anything too close.

Noriko was screaming while the adults came rushing from inside the house- while the boys were yelling. He continued to panic, his breathing harsh and ragged when his father took him up from the ground suddenly, pinning his arms to his sides, and managing a strong hold even as he twisted and kicked, struggling to free himself. It was with this- the sudden sound of his father whispering commands in his ear, in a tongue he hardly understood. 'Soyez calme, facile, facile.' that he realized...

Noriko wasn't the one who had been screaming.

It was him.

Again he heard the words- Be calm, easy, easy... before his body went slack, his consciousness leaving- with the last sound he heard as he was hurried away being Nori-chan's desperate tears.

Seguchi Tohma was terrified of being abandoned.

He couldn't think clearly, he couldn't understand the whispers which surrounded him- they sounded like a foreign language- some sort of strange tongue he had never heard before. Someone was holding him close, providing a net of safety made from strong arms...

He was vaguely aware of being lifted out of the car, of how dark it was. He had no idea how he had gotten here from his backyard- but only knew as he was being handed away, that he certainly did not want to leave the safety of the arms that held him before.

The screams began to tear from his throat, as he fought against arms much stronger than he could hope to be- as he was carried away from the safety to a world of blinding florescent lights and long white halls. He landed on his back, and shot up again- firm hands pressing him down into something soft, while still others took away the use of his limbs.

He couldn't see for all the light, and the wideness of his own eyes- the lack of understanding around him only fueled his fear, before it was all taken from him with a sharp, sudden pain, and nothingness swallowed him up.

When he woke again, the sense of modified calm overtook his senses... His confusion was masked by the silence of the sterile room around him... His mind was muddled, but medications never allowed it to matter, and time lost all meaning, the window at the end of the room giving the only indication of night or day, and sleep confusing even that.

Seguchi Tohma liked stability.

Times would come when he would be surrounded by people he had never seen before- all speaking nonsense, mumbling to him, telling him things, asking questions he couldn't understand, prodding at him. He simply lay where he was, letting them. Eventually they would go away. Sometimes he would find himself staring out the small window, hands folded securely in his lap.

He had no idea really, just how he had gotten there. He supposed he had been lead there. It made sense. But it was safe here, with his mind locked quietly inside him, the fear of the outside world swaying him away from opening the door once again.

His window was suddenly obstructed from his view by a pair of bright blue eyes, framed by wild chestnut hair. They blinked at him, and the smile on their owner's face obviously suggested some excitement- as more words broke out, high pitched and energized.

Eventually he would go away.

Seguchi Tohma never understood Sakuma Ryuichi.

Then just as suddenly, the blue eyed boy was replaced by the beady black eyes and furry pink face of a ridiculous looking stuffed animal. More nonsense from the boy holding the creature in front of him, as he stared into the black plastic which caught only enough light to make the object look alive.

'Hello.'

Something flickered in his own eyes, as the single word registered clearly in his mind, unlocking the box he had sheltered himself in so carefully... One of the women who occasionally stopped by was already here, leading the boy away, while he wailed his protests.

His eyes followed the rabbit as it bounced away from sight- never really moving his head. Staring back out at his window once again, he decided that he had finally gone insane.

As once again, he could hear his mother's sad melody playing through his mind, he wondered about the small pink rabbit, and the boy with such bright eyes that carried him...

Seguchi Tohma was a curious young man.


	13. Precious

_Seguchi Tohma, Meet Uesugi Eiri._

_Smile in the Eyes of a Dragon_

_Track #13- Precious_

He hadn't seen her in four years.

He had been back in Japan of course, for all of one, but still felt that this was a terribly long time to have gone without a visit to his best friend. Somehow, once back, he couldn't even muster the strength to pick up a phone. Noriko didn't understand it, but let it go, only watching him with sad eyes, and trying to adjust to this new element of character. Sakano certainly didn't understand it, and thusly became all the more neurotic, struggling to keep things at perfection. It wasn't any help that now, by fate or chance- he really -was- the producer of Nittle Grasper.

And Nittle Grasper was quite the commodity at the moment it seemed. The man managing them, demented as he was, insisted things would only grow from this point on. And that of course, had Ryuichi absolutely thrilled. He wasn't so sure himself, not quite fond of being forced to don a 'disguise' so to speak in public.

Though he thought it was ridiculous that a simple had and sunglasses could make all of Tokyo think you were someone else. Ryuichi had garbled on for an hour about how they must be 'magic'. Tohma had gotten quite frustrated with the lot of it, and stormed out- only to be mobbed by dozens of screaming teenage girls.

After waking up no less than a day later- he decided that a hat and sunglasses were perfectly suitable fashion accessories, and he would have no issues wearing them. Noriko had continued to watch over him fearfully for the next two weeks, while Sakano panicked, K glowered, and Ryuichi found every possible chance to lightly brush against him- as if his very presence would cast a spell of ease.

Noriko told him later that he had gone into some sort of fit. The ensuing battle she described, featuring gunfire, ended by Ryuichi becoming downright scary as he dove into the mob to perform a rescue, sounded fanatical. The heavy tranquilizers they'd shoved down his throat explained well enough why he didn't remember it- not that he'd want to, and surprisingly, none of it ever reached the papers.

So now, after many attempts at bribing, Ryuichi pitching a fit, and eventually launching threats- he and the brunette were racing their way to Kyoto, on what the more energetic man was calling a reconnaissance mission.

Truly- they hadn't exactly gotten -permission- to go. They were supposed to be taking off somewhere or another early the next morning, and K had insisted they couldn't risk such a maneuver. So Noriko had offered to play a distraction, and they had set poor Sakano on a wild goose chase, when Tohma threw an over-dramatized fit about needing new boots.

New boots which were identical to his old ones.

Which he had bought in the states.

Really he hated to do something like that to the neurotic young man, but Ryuichi had said something about desperate times calling for desperate measures- no. Kumagoro had said it... But he wasn't to act as if the bunny had any sort of sentience.

That only made Yuki angry.

A year without him, and he still walked on eggshells, for fear of upsetting a man thousands of miles away. Ryuichi told him it would all go away eventually, and he shouldn't dwell on it. He just needed time, love, music...and the proper amounts of water and sunlight.

He was fairly sure that Ryuichi had lost track of the conversation as he began to recite instructions he had heard on the gardening channel he had been watching all afternoon, so he chose to ignore the last part.

It seemed the drive to Kyoto was much shorter than he remembered, and he felt quite sure that he should have called ahead, but Ryuichi had insisted that K had all the phones tapped. With all the...eccentricities of their new manager, Tohma fearfully took this thought to heart.

So now, he was here at the Uesugi temple, which Ryuichi apparently couldn't wait to see again- as he hardly waited for the car to be parked before leaping out and screeching like a demon as he ran haphazardly toward the koi pond.

No sooner had Tohma closed the door, when he heard the high pitched shriek, and the accompanying splash.

Key's dropped by the side of a rather expensive car, Tohma took off in a run of his own, all the visions of horror he could imagine playing out before his eyes, knowing how much of a disaster his Ryuichi could be at times.

He hadn't quite expected to see Ryuichi standing back, Kumagoro dangling by his ear from Ryuichi's mouth, with his owner looking quite guilty as he pointed to the pond- in which sat a rather furious looking boy, dressed in traditional robes.

Tohma could only blink in wonder at the scene before common sense pulled him to offer a hand, pulling the child from the water, and now thoroughly spooked fish.

Shooting a slight glare to Ryuichi- one which plainly said 'sit', as that was exactly what the singer did, he escorted the boy into the house, apologizing softly on the way for his companions ridiculous manners.

To his surprise however, the boy had turned his head up to smile at him, a slight blush crossing over his face as he laughed with a sheepish air... He said something about it being his own fault for leaning over so close to feed the koi- but Tohma never caught a word of it, too caught up in lemon eyes and a smile.

Finding his thoughts again after the boy had escaped off to his room to change, Tohma found himself sitting on the porch, watching Ryuichi tumble about the yard like a child. Information pulled up from the back of his brain told him that this was Eiri. The eldest of Mika's two brothers. She fussed and worried about him constantly when they had talked often years ago...Always so worried about him, because of the treatment he received from others.

He turned to catch him again, now standing in the doorway, drying his hair in slacks and a white dress shirt- that sheepish smile still across his face.

Tohma had no clear idea of what it was- but that look alone pulled him to smile back...He tried to think of a word to place to the boy- but simply couldn't discover one.

He soon found that if nothing else, the boy loved to talk. Perhaps as much as Ryuichi... But this boy had a magical way of twisting the words, and making each one like ink to a brush, painting a picture for the mind. Perhaps the same way Ryuichi could capture your heart with song he mused...

So he simply sat where he was, watching the boy as he talked- Ryuichi's butterfly chasing long forgotten. It quite seemed that the young Eiri was ready to tell him everything that had ever happened in his young life...And that Tohma was content to hear it.

Fourteen. Liked cats, liked his little brother- even if he was a pain- hated it when his sister fussed over him the way she did. He liked school, but hated the students there, wished his father wasn't so pushy with all the traditional stuff...Knew who he was, Mika talked about him a lot. Apparently she wasn't too happy that Tohma had gone and gotten himself famous- and hadn't had the courtesy to even call her and tell her he was back from America.

Tohma winced at this one. He knew an angry Mika was a force to be reckoned with, and didn't really want to touch upon that particular subject, so he found it both a blessing, and a curse- that the rest of the Uesugi family wasn't due back until the evening.

Even more unfortunate, was the sharp yelp that came from across the lawn. Which proved to be Ryuichi, cowering as K was displaying his unhappiness with their ill-plotted escape. He could also see Noriko, looking rather sheepish, and Sakano, no less than scowling.

Eiri's eyes were wide as saucers as he looked on at the American man waving his gun around, shouting for Tohma- who he had apparently not caught sight of.

"Kidnappers?" He squeaked in a whisper...

"No, Just my manager...", was his own quiet reply... That in itself earned a startled look.

He scribbled down a number on a bit of paper, handing it off to the boy with directions to give it to his sister...Eiri had made a face, so Tohma had offered the boy the same ability to call if he so wished... Brightening at this, as Tohma stood, putting on a brave facade for the child- he spoke up again...

"Hey Tohma?"

"Mm?"

"I don't think you should marry my sister."

Turning round again, disregarding the shots fired in the background he blinked down at him... Eiri only grinned. "I like you too much."

The gesture was returned, and suddenly, filled with more energy than he had been in years, Tohma let out the ancient and much respected 'Kumagoro!' war cry- leaping off the porch, and tearing across the lawn, with a few ducks and rolls for good measure as K started firing in his direction.

He swore he could hear Eiri's giggles, even over the gunfire.

Once properly shepherded into the back seat of K's car- with Sakano driving his own, Noriko apologized for the disaster. He was hardly aware of her muttering, or K's ongoing rant during the trip home... Only when Ryuichi looked at him sideways, eyelids lowering...

"Tohma-Tohma's shiny today..."

Apparently- this drew Noriko- And K- from there respective one-sided conversations...Both noting the stupid grin Tohma had plastered across his face.

"...That was Mika-chan's little brother wasn't it Tohma-kun?" Noriko asked tentatively... "He sure was a cutie..."

He was too lost in the echo of Eiri's laughter to notice the glower which spread across Ryuichi's face, or the acid in his tone as he almost spat out. "Yes, he's just precious."

"He is..." Tohma responded airily... "Mika-san was right..."

"I love him."


	14. Forgiveness in the Hands of Angels

_Sometimes, in life- All the pieces of the puzzle aren't quite clear. Sometimes we think we know everything- that it's all in black and white- and in that confidence we forget to look for the grey._

_Secrets, Promises, Dreams, and Hope. All can be kept. And all can be broken. _

_Smile in the Eyes of a Dragon_

_Track #14- Forgiveness in the Hands of Angels_

Ryuichi was asleep before he ever hit the bed- Noriko and Sakano had passed out on his couch, and no-one thought to shutter them away...Mika was already scrounging around for some painkillers, while Tohma was still following the buzz he'd been on all day. The rockers had all partied, very hard- and of course, the least suspect of them was still going strong.

He startled a little as the telephone rang, glancing up at the irrational hour he couldn't think of anyone- outside perhaps- of a crazed fan, who would ever be calling his home number. Much more, because the number was still listed under his father's name.

Picking up the phone with the sole intention of berating the crazed individual, he quickly decided a sour mood wouldn't suit the day, and answered with a cheerful- "Hello?" The pause on the other end of the line was strangely unnerving, but it paled in comparison to the greeting.

"Happy Birthday, Angel..."

His eyes widened, the words slowly registering in his ears. And the voice, scratchy with smoke- but still able to send warmth through him even now... He whispered something he was sure fell along the lines of 'just a minute', checking again to make sure everyone else was accounted for, before slipping upstairs to his father's study, taking a deep breath- as if he was preparing himself.

"Yuki?"

Was that even his voice? It sounded so small, fragile and unsure. It couldn't possibly be his. The chuckle- though distorted by the telephone, sent shivers up his spine.

"Did you think I'd forget? As if I could ever forget something as important as my Angel's day... Did you have fun?"

He found himself leaning back in the plush office chair, the smile across his face almost glowing... He knew Yuki was staring out the window, leaning against the side wall. He could hear the faint hum of the TV in the background.

"Yes!"

The excitement of the day came crashing back, and he could hardly contain the energy in his voice, as he recounted all the madness that had transpired throughout the day. Every few moments, Yuki would interject with a comment or two, or ask how someone was, and it wasn't long before the sounds of that laughter had Tohma feeling more alive than he had in years...

"K took us all out drinking afterwards, Even Ryuichi's out cold... Sakano-...You remember I told you about him? He's passed out in Nori-chan's lap. They look ridiculous- And Mika-san is tearing the house apart, suffering some vicious headache... I don't know what K mixed up for her, but it couldn't have been very good mm? He said it was some new American thing- what do you think it was?"

By now, Tohma had taken to twisting the small gold band that resided on his left hand. There was a pause on the other line, before Yuki chuckled again, dryly...

"I wouldn't know that Angel... I stopped drinking eight months ago."

To Tohma- it suddenly seemed as if his world had simply lost the walls so carefully crafted around it. He had no way to hide the astonishment in his voice as he whispered, disbelieving... "...what..?"

Yuki laughed again, but this time, it was full, real...

"I even went in to one of those center's Angel... Just for you- you always suggested it didn't you? Well...I did it, I stopped- for you."

He could feel his smile, as he repeated again...

"Happy Birthday..."

He must have leapt from the chair he'd been sitting in, and moved to his own window, cradling the phone in his hands.

"You quit? ...You stopped- for me? This is...this is wonderful Yuki! I'm so proud of you- " He let out a laugh of his own, wanting to wrap the other man up in his arms...This caused panic set in, as he realized how far apart they really were... "Yuki, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry- I'll come back, I'll leave right now if you want me to, it won't be hard- I can..."

"No!"

The single word cut through his frantic plans, and every butterfly that had been frantically spinning about in his stomach suddenly dropped. Yuki's voice came through again, softer...

"No, Tohma...You have a good thing going in Japan...I've seen it. You keep playing your music...It's what you love... I've been working on getting another degree" he chuckled. "Believe it or not- I'm going to be a teacher..."

He slid down the wall, his eyes staring straight ahead... "...That's wonderful Yuki...but...you..." He was sure his breath didn't hitch. There weren't any tears trailing down his cheeks... "You ...don't want me anymore...?"

Yuki could read him better than anyone- he was sure of it, as the other man tried to hold him with words, provide comfort when his arms were unable to reach... "Oh Angel, no...that isn't it... I just want you to be happy... Look at you- you're famous! What would your friends do if you just took off to be with a jackass like me? Sakuma alone would come after me, brandishing knives! They need you right now...And I know my Angel doesn't break any promises..."

Pulling a hand to his chest, Tohma bowed his head... "No..." he whispered in reply... "I always keep my word..."

"There you go...You stay there for now- make your music- make yourself famous, and then you can come back, and we'll all get the hell out of New York- We'll go to Paris- I know you want to."

His breath came out in a hitch, he laughed softly despite himself... "That's so stupid...Isn't it Yuki?"

"My Angel is never stupid...Who knows- maybe you'll find her out there..."

He tried to scoff, knowing it sounded forced. "Why would I want to find -her-? She never cared anything for me- I don't even know her name..."

"She's still your mother..."

He said nothing.

"And Tohma- I know I shouldn't blame you, but my parents are about to go right crazy over here- Yoshiki has started to insist that -everything- he wear be pink, or purple, it all has to match, and Okasan swears he was going through the girls section the other day... I -told- you that Picture Show thing was a bad idea..."

He had to laugh, despite himself, remembering the way his name would come through if Yuki was ever frustrated - though this time, he knew it was in jest...

"I've got to get going, Angel... I just wanted to wish you well... I'm glad you had fun today..."

Why did it feel like his world was ending? It was only a phone call...

"Yuki...I... I miss you."

"I know Angel...Someday soon, alright?"

"You'll call again...?"

"Of course I will Angel, Just think of Paris..."

"Yuki... I still...I..."

"I love you too, Angel..."

He knew the tears were falling freely, disregarding the dial-tone that escaped from the phone cradled loosely in his right hand, as he stared intently at the band of gold on his left... He only looked up from his place on the floor when Mika knelt beside him, brushing bangs aside to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Mika-san..."

"Don't worry Tohma-kun, I'll keep your secrets."


	15. Ichi BunnyChan!

'_Smile in the Eyes of a Dragon'_

_Track #15 Ichi Bunny-Chan!_

It was incredibly hard to be intimidating with everyone casting glances in your general direction, only to make poor attempts to mask the onslaught of giggles it produced.

Honestly, he was beginning to think the world around him had gone mad... Or perhaps it was something in the water- which gave him mental note to get something from one of the vending machines, and later have someone look into it.

It wasn't as if anyone in the studio would ever have the gall to so much as snicker at his choice of apparel. And actually, today he had taken to being rather casual- if you considered a sleeveless white turtleneck coupled with full-length black gloves, and a pair of leather pants casual.

He would have understood an appreciative gaze or two from a couple of the more flighty women working around the studio- or even the men- but all the way to his office, he could hear the snickers behind his back.

It was bothersome. Very, very bothersome.

So certainly, locking himself away for the rest of the afternoon seemed like an easy alternative to trying to figure out just what it was that his employee's had found so damnably amusing.

Sinking down into his office chair, he let out a long, weathered sigh, absently twisting a bit of his hair around his fingers. It was getting too long- but he hadn't bothered to go about cutting it...Which of course, was what had set Ryuichi into his fit a week or so ago about 'styling' it. This memory alone was enough to make him shudder.

He wondered briefly if this was some sort of twisted mid-life crisis... Of course, the tabloids all thought he was going mad. Here he was, a few scant years from forty, president of a major record studio, and 'single' parent now living with a man half of Japan swore he'd been sleeping with for years...And he had up and altered his habits in their eccentricities.

Not that Japan would really shun him for it, or it mattered. Grasper wasn't really a functioning band at the current time, and they seemed to calculate everything Ryuichi said, did, or wore, as a sign from god. But if Seguchi Tohma hung up the obnoxiously colored suits and feathered coats in favor of leather pants and turtlenecks, and put colored streaks in his hair- it was certainly a sign of great mental stress.

True mental stress was having to endure a post-psychotic rock star taking dangerous chemicals to your head at three-o-clock in the morning, so you ended up with large streaks down the side of your head, fading from light pink, to a dusty lavender.

Sakano had nearly had a heart attack.

Now of course, he was very grateful for the overly professional man- who seemed to be the only member of N-G's prestigious staff as yet to be affected by the strange giggle-fit which had settled this morning.

So as Tohma sat at his desk, avoiding the world, Sakano bustled back and fourth- bringing in reports, chattering about one new band or another, and eventually just carting in the bassinet which held his daughter, as it was apparent that the president really -didn't- plan to leave the office that day.

Mikarin was content to lay nestled safely in the mass of baby blankets, and he liked to entertain the notion that she was having a deep and meaningful conversation with the small stuffed creature beside her. Of course, she wasn't. The little girl was no more than three months old- and by all rights shouldn't be sitting beside his chair, on the floor of his office.

Leaning back, and deciding that it really wasn't worth doing the paperwork which had accompanied the treasure beside him into his office, he put his boots up at his desk, and looked down into the dark eyes of the girl.

They'd grow lighter in time- he could see the flecks of green, glittering within the black...

"I'm a very poor father you understand."

Mika said nothing, but her eyes watched him. He liked to think she had the capability to understand him, it was comforting, and he felt less like he was talking aimlessly to himself.

"I am, truly. That's why Sakano cares for you so often- Why he came in to live with us. You must understand- it's nothing against you little one... I just couldn't do it by myself- with Ryuichi to care for as well..."

"Between you, and Ichi- I never slept, I certainly didn't come in to work, and there was really no way I had time to take care of my own affairs... You should appreciate Sakano-san, he's a very dear friend of the family."

Glancing around the office, as if he was assuring himself that no-one else was actually in the room, he righted himself again, before leaning down, and retrieving the small creature who was his daughter from her safe nest of blankets.

He almost swore that the girl narrowed her eyes at him in indignation, but she made no sound as he settled her carefully in his arms, a little more than unsure at first... How many times had he held his daughter? Simply held her?

The first month had been nothing less than chaos- not having the time to simply stop, and consider the child he had been given- too wrapped around his own grief.

To hold her now, felt almost unreal...

"Your mother would have hung me out on a pole for all the stupid things I've done, little one... She wasn't one to tolerate my silly moods." Brushing bangs away from the child's eyes, he allowed himself a sad smile... "Silly moods, my quiet tears. Your mother was so full of fire- I'd have to say she was the only woman on this earth who would have ever been able to hold my attention for more than a minute..."

He chuckled... "I suppose that honor goes to you now, ne Mikarin?"

He could do nothing now for the woman who had been his wife, could never give her the love she had always deserved, or tried to mend the wounds he'd created between them over the years- but for her daughter, for their daughter, he would do his best.

"I never took the chance to welcome you here... I know Ichi has a thousand times- I know he's a little overbearing at times, a bit loud- but he only wants to love you little one... This world- and a good deal of the people in it- they might seem a little crazy- but I'll keep you safe, and I'll lead you through it... You just work on growing- I'll do the rest..."

He raised his head, to see Sakano, a light smile playing across the producer's lips- which was met with no less than a ridiculous grin on Tohma's part.

"It's nice to see you've discovered you have a daughter Seguchi-san..."

Chuckling again, Tohma tried to regain a straight face, tucking the little girl once again, safely into her bassinet.

"I suppose then- you've managed to finally be heard over the gunfire down in Studio 3 to pass along the message?"

As Sakano retrieved the girl, he nodded once. "Yes Sir, Bad Luck is waiting outside- I'll send them in, but I imagined that with the...excitability of the band- Mikarin would do better outside..."

It took no common sense to conclude that gunfire should not be going off anywhere near an infant- so Tohma gave no protest- though for the first time, he found himself faced with a small pang of distress as the girl was carried out of his sight.

He vaguely heard Sakano mention that the two of them would be heading back to the house, as N-G's affairs had been taken care of for the day, and the studio was still too loud for the small girl to rest decently in.

So, as the members of Bad Luck began to file in- manager behind them, he once again put on his business mask, beginning the meeting which could have just as easily been skimmed over if he had felt the need for it...

He would have too, if he had any indication when the meeting began- that Shuichi would be sitting across from him, grinning like a goddamn Cheshire cat. Really, it wasn't just him either- Hiro had a hardly perceivable smile playing across his lips- and he could tell that Suguru was having difficulties keeping his own mask of seriousness up.

Really the only one who wasn't acting severely out of the ordinary was K- which in itself was disturbing... Not that Shindou didn't usually go about looking like a jackass- but today, that obtrusively hyperactive boy had a sense of -knowing- something. And Tohma was fairly sure he was being left out of whatever it was- which certainly wasn't anything he was comfortable with.

So what should have been a quick 'Good Job, you make money' speech, turned into a tediously long and drawn out meeting, with random interjections of personal questions, offers for conversation- anything to get the singer to reveal the secret his smile was so happily taunting Tohma with.

It certainly wasn't working, and after nearly an hour and a half of wordplay, Tohma had exhausted his reserves, and Shuichi looked about like his jaws were ready to split from smiling so damn much.

If people garnered that Tohma's smile was creepy- he found Shuichi's downright horrifying.

Once again, he thanked the group for all their hard work- which earned a snort from Suguru- who obviously imagined he was the only one who could call what he did 'work- and the band was free to go...

Not of course, before the whole floor could hear Sakuma screaming at the top of his lungs, as he tore down the hall, and burst into the office without regard for Hiro- who he nearly bowled over. Tohma had stood, abruptly at the sound of his name being screamed from down the hall-way, and was only now letting the expression of panic fall away from his features- as obviously, Ryuichi wasn't dead, or bleeding all over his expensive carpets- everything had to be fine.

It also seemed to dawn on Ryuichi- that Tohma was indeed- trying to do something which resembled work, and so, without any further war-cries, Grasper's former vocalist flopped out upon the couch set into Tohma's office for just such an occasion, Kumagoro on his chest.

Sitting down once again, and looking terribly exhausted once more, Tohma finally took to the documents on his desk, while Bad Luck filed out of his office with their respective goodbyes... The scratching of his pen was interrupted by the high pitched giggle which came from the doorway- at which Shuichi had paused before saying his own farewell

"Goodnight...Bunny-chan."

The door shut, and a full chorus of laughter met the ears of the two men in the office. The pen stopped, and Tohma raised his head once again, his right eye threatening to twitch. From his position on the couch- Ryuichi played absently with Kumagoro's paws, as if he hadn't heard a thing.

With a long-suffered sigh, Tohma set back to the work before him, his pen cutting through the silence of the room once again with a soft 'scrtch-scrth,scrrrtch'.

It was going to be a very long night.


	16. To Think of Paris

_Dedicated to Jmie today- who must understand, that if she wants her precious comma's inserted where they should be- she must tell me where they're supposed to go._

_Cause otherwise, I just smile and nod, and nothing gets done._

'_Smile in the Eyes of a Dragon'_

_Track #16- To Think of Paris_

-

"I'm going home."

The words swirled about his brain, accompanied by a light mockery of laughter- He doesn't need you anymore. Did he ever need you at all? What is this thing you do to yourself, do you think it's some sort of penance?

He turned away, walking briskly from the churchyard, pausing at the gate when something caught his eye...

The man looked decidedly out of place- ragged, bedraggled, every stitch of fabric on him shouted 'homeless' for the world to see... And here he was- standing outside the gates of a cemetery- selling flowers.

The more bitter side of him wanted to remark about how New Yorkers would stoop to anything- the sensible side said it had nothing to do with New York, it was simply Americans in general. But laying in the mismanaged heap of flora- was a single perfect rose, having been cut no-where near full bloom... It's petals were such a dusty lavender that they seemed grey.

He sent the man on his way with far more than the lonely flower would have ever been worth, and remained by the gate for a short time, simply looking down at the bloom, careful of the thorns which had not been cut away.

He had no thoughts of fate, but perhaps he should, perhaps he should become more involved with spiritual matters... The sensible side remarked that he could also always throw himself off the top of N-G studio's and see if he would fly.

Turning around, and once more pushing through the gates, the echo as they shut behind him drowned out the sound of his boots on the path, before he made his way back through the church-yard.

He knelt in front of the stone, disregarding for once the chance of ruining clothes that ran the price of most standard cars, and stared quietly at the lettering before his eyes, as if it would give him an answer he needed...

"That boy loved you, you know..."

The silence was broken, and slowly the words began to pour from his lips, never reaching his own ears. Fingers masked in soft velvet reached out to trace the name etched so deeply into the stone... "He loved me too, once..."

"We've both been such fools... And every day that passes- I feel as if I'm slipping further into a waltz I was never prepared to play..."

"Eiri-kun...he can't let you go... is that a surprise for you? I never could either... It's... so hard to deny his smile isn't it? If you had only asked him- only asked, he would have given you a thousand of his smiles Yuki... He loved you so...so very much... far more than he could have ever loved me..."

"I've tried you know- tried to heal him, to mend the damage you caused... But you cannot repair a shattered table- or play a broken piano...No matter how much you wish to... You destroyed a boy, with a smile that could light the world- and landed yourself deep in the earth..."

"He doesn't want anything to do with me now...He's found someone capable of healing him in ways I never could- perhaps only because I was broken in those ways myself... The boy is good for him, even I can see that... And Eiri-kun will always get what he wishes... Perhaps I spoil him too much..."

"Mika-san wants to have a child... Isn't that absurd? Me, a father? I think not... I've had enough troubles trying to mend Eiri...whatever would I do with a child of my own?"

His eyes fell to the rose that rested silently in his lap, once again marveling over it's color...

"This little one- It never got to finish growing... I imagine if it had, it would have been very beautiful... I'm sure it could have made all the others quake in jealousy..."

"...I thought of Paris last night... I thought back to all the plans we had made for ourselves... And how they've been taken from us... It was my fault... my own fault... Perhaps if I had never given in to my own stupidity, you would still be here, and Eiri would still be smiling for us both..."

His eyes rose again, and he was ignorant of the tears glistening within them, the world gone away for these moments, leaving him alone with his guilt, and a granite headstone.

"If I had just listened to you...If I had watched more closely... If I could have caught you before you let whatever demons possessed you take hold... Would you still be here? Would you be beside me in Paris, as we watched Ryuichi and Yoshi run around making fools of themselves? Would Eiri still be running up to show you his poetry, and brightening the world with his smile? Would Mika-san have found someone to be a proper husband for her, instead of being stuck with the shell of her best friend?"

"You never had any amount of self-control, did you Yuki? You couldn't be patient, couldn't just let everything go- you let your anger take control of you, and it caused your end... What did you want from me Yuki? Were you lying when you told me you'd moved on? She certainly was pretty Yuki- Does she miss you as much as I do? Did she love you as much, do you think anyone could?"

"I could have made the world for you Yuki... You know I would have done anything you could ask of me...Anything but let you go...I could never do that..."

He lowered his head once again, bringing the rose to his lips briefly... "Aishiteru..." Setting it gently over the top of the grave, he stood, his breath fading out in a whisper as his fingers played briefly over the top of the stone...

"Repose bien dans les mains des anges..."

Turning away from the grave a second time, he walked away, passing a young woman on her way down the path... She didn't seem to notice him, but Tohma paused, turning his head to watch her go, a strange sense of recognition reaching him, that escaped just as quickly...Letting the curiosity go, he made his way from the churchyard- to begin plans for his own return home.

The woman however, followed the same path Tohma had taken such a short time ago, stopping to gaze down at the stone...

"Hey..."

She knelt down, gently placing an orange rose alongside one in a lavender color that really shouldn't have been there... To say nothing for the bouquet of daises.

"Onii-chan was here today...And Eiri-kun, huh?"

She waited, as if expecting an answer, one which would never come- unless you weren't listening for it...

"That surprised me... I never really expected to see him again you know...Not after you left us..." She chuckled softly, but the sound was dry... "Nami-chan passed away a short time ago...but I'm sure you know that...And I expect he gave you quite the earful- but you really must understand- you left quite the mess behind you... They've been passing him back and forth- I guess they couldn't get in touch with me...But you know how much I work..."

Sitting back on her heels, she brushed off the knees of her skirt...

"He's going to come and live with me now, Aniki... I'll do the best I can for him, but you know I'm not quite ready to be a mother just yet. I've been making plans to go overseas, I don't remember much about Japan- but..."

She blinked, as if interrupted...

"Oh no, he's coming too, you don't need to worry about that. I wouldn't leave him alone like that! I may not be ready to be a single mother- but it's not like you gave me a lot of choice now is it? Don't worry yourself too much- you just keep resting in peace, or burning in hell, or whatever it is you happen to be doing nowadays..."

A giggle escaped her. "Sorry, that -was- pretty rude, wasn't it Nii-chan? Well! You can only expect it- you'd say the same to me wouldn't you?" Standing up finally, she smiled down at the stone... "Don't you worry about us...Rikun and I can handle ourselves just fine...And while we're out there taking over Tokyo..."

She too turned away, eyes closing as wind swept her hair back, a smile playing across her lips... "...We'll see what we can do to help Onii-chan for you..."


	17. Not Quite According to Plan

_Jmie introduced me to the Random Generator. Then she gave me an idea relating to something she'd once seen on TV- so I give her complete credit for this one. _

_And blame._

'_Smile in the Eyes of a Dragon'_

_Track #17- Not Quite According to Plan._

"Sakuma-san...?"

There was only a whimper that answered the calling of Japan's most loved idol's name, before Tohma had hauled the required party out of the heavy plastic chair- as gently as his anger would allow. The two of them made quite the picture, Tohma in black silk pajama's worn beneath his feathered coat, with Ryuichi in matching blue, a leather jacket draped over his shoulders, tears still slowly streaking down his face.

He could hardly have been expected to pay attention as Tohma lead him down the halls, quietly chastising him- as the initial panic, worry, and horror had worn off after they were both assured nothing truly serious had transpired...

"What did I tell you about that? Didn't I say you needed to settle down? You aren't indestructible you know- this just proves it. Ichi-chan...Ichi-chan are you listening? You aren't are you- that's what got you into this in the first place you know..."

He wanted to tell Tohma to be quiet, he really did- but he was too satisfied with the supplied painkillers to really care, now settled in a more comfortable chair, with Tohma standing over him like a brooding hen, while the cute young nurse wrapped his arm up in that brightly colored casting gauze he'd picked out...To hell if he was going to cart his arm around in white for the next month or so...

She really was cute. Maybe if Tohma wanted to continue being such a nag, he could get the girl's number. Almost as if he could read his thoughts, the blonde let out a soft sigh, and brushed the drying tears away from Ryuichi's face...

"...I'm sorry Ichi-chan...Does it hurt too badly?"

On second thought, screw the nurse, he mused to himself, leaning into Tohma's touch and silently asking for more... A cute nurse was all good and fine, but Ryuichi could already tell that he'd have Tohma eating out of his hands, and catering to his every whim- and nothing could be any better than that...

The doctor had come in again, instructing Tohma over the various measures to be taken, medications to administer, and all those other things that doctors talked about... Then he produced an array of colorfully wrapped suckers from his pocket, one of which Ryuichi was quick to nab with his good hand, relieving it of it's paper confines, and placing it securely in his mouth.

"Sakuma-san..." came the name again, accompanied by a light chuckle... "I've still got to wonder how you managed this..." The doctor once again stole a glance at the pair's state of dress, and gave him a good-natured grin, as Tohma began to blush furiously. "But then again, I wager it's better for my own health if I don't ask."

How exactly -had- he managed this?...Ah. Yes, that's right.

"Tohma-Tohma, Bunny-chaaaan!"

Came the shout from down the hall, as Ryuichi was tearing down it, and into the master suite. For the time being, the Seguchi-Sakuma collective had moved into the Seguchi's family estate, which managed to be little less than a mansion in size, and provide endless fascination with all it's nooks and crannies and odd treasures... Not that they hadn't all been explored years ago. After all, Ryuichi had spent a few years here himself in his youth.

"TOOOOHMMMAAA!"

Again he shrieked, vaulting over some nameless obstacle, to skid to an abrupt halt just so he could give Tohma an appreciative gaze worthy of the blonde... He looked so pretty sitting there in bed, casting Ryuichi that exasperated 'The baby is sleeping- can't you be a little quieter?' look he always wore in the late hours of the night...

Those new colors in his hair really showed up better when he wore such dark colors...The expensive black silk just looked all that much more appealing simply by covering the pale skin so loosely, and the contrast against the red satin on the bed was equally delicious.

A slow, predatory smile spread across Ryuichi's face, which was met by an expression of unease, and a touch of fear within Tohma's eyes...

"Bunnny-chaaan..." Came the purr, as he licked his lips, readying to pounce. Tohma held up his hands quickly. "Ryuichi...No. Ryu...Ichi-chan...Walk. Please.."

Like a spring, he shot forward, a running leap, and a shout of "KUMAGORO!"- He had it planned perfectly, he would whirl about just as he reached the bed, land on his side, reaching out, and grabbing his prey all in one fluid motion- then, with Tohma properly startled, he would make his next move, and a long night filled with mind-blowing sex would begin.

It would have all gone splendidly well if he had taken into account the surroundings...Or simply equated the satin sheets into the problem... His execution was flawless- but the moment he hit the sheets, there was no Tohma to grab onto... Instead of the squeak he should have heard, there was only the vvvvvp!- sound of silk sliding across satin, accompanied shortly after by a simultaneous -crack- and thump.

It took a good thirty seconds or so- just long enough for him to process the fact that he was staring intently at the hardwood floor, before the pain censors started shooting off in his head... Thusly, the most intelligent thing he could think to produce from his mouth was-

"OH FUCK!"


	18. Sew in the Silence

'Smile in the Eyes of a Dragon'

Track #18- Sew in the Silence

-

It had certainly been an abrupt call- Tohma wasn't even set to graduate until at the very least- sometime in the next year. But the call had been rushed, just a request to pick them at the airport when they arrived.

It Noriko hadn't missed them so terribly, she had half a mind to just leave them there in retaliation for dropping off the planet for the last couple of years, giving no word or reason. Of course- she would just be delighted to see her two fools again- And she doubted Tohma would appreciate such a scolding- circumstances apparent.

Sakano had of course, offered to accompany her- escort her, drive her, buy her lunch- actually after about five minutes of his frantic rambling she realized he was trying to bribe her, wanting to come along for the great privilege of seeing Tohma once again.

Noriko wished they had chosen a flight that wasn't at such a ridiculous hour- but apparently the two had been in quite a rush to get home. So the two young friends waited with eager smiles, keen to be reunited with the wayward strays once more... But smiles faltered as familiar faces stepped off the plane...

Something was defiantly not right ...For when the two great hero's had returned, to be met at the airport with smiling faces, reality seemed to little less than drift away.

Ryuichi himself was beginning to think that Tohma had simply died on the flight over. Or perhaps he had been possessed by aliens. Kumagoro, who had been trying to offer comfort to Tohma, despite the blond having stopped their conversations long ago, interjected that aliens abducted people. They didn't possess them.

Ryuichi had wanted to further argue, or perhaps check for lost time- but by now it was really a moot point to discuss. And now they stood in front of Nori-chan, and Sakano, both all smiles. Fake smiles. They could tell something was wrong, but couldn't be sure if it was simply unease from the separation. He raised his hand to give a wave, but Tohma only stood beside him like a doll- void of any life...

He tried to smile at the two, but found it fading quickly as Noriko noticed the fading bruise over his eye, after having attacked him in a patented Nori-chan hug.

Sakano was tuning all of this out, letting Noriko chatter out her worries, finding himself far more concerned with the straight, stiff way Tohma was holding himself. The way the his lips were held in a tight line, and his eyes were darker, gazing out distantly, the pupils just a little too small... What was more- Kumagoro was not in his place upon Ryuichi's person, but was instead held carefully in the crook of Tohma's arm.

Something was said about being tired, and needing a nap- but Sakano caught the worried glances his companions registered to the eldest... Ryuichi also muttered something about stopping by a market, to procure a few pain-killers. With the lack of grace in Tohma's step, Sakano could easily see Ryuichi was leaving several things out of the equation they had been presented with when the normally chaotic man had contacted them.

It was an awkward drive back to the Seguchi estate- which had been left empty for months, since the passing of Seguchi-san, and until the earlier afternoon- done little more than gather dust. The two teenagers had been quick to go about cleaning up the spacious home, and even going so far as to provide a mild stocking of groceries. It wasn't much use to arrive home, and be expected to instantly set up bringing the place to perfection.

Besides that, Noriko had been fearful of what Tohma might do should he have ever seen the house in such a state.

While it seemed as a whole, the group was tired, little was to be done the next day, so Noriko and Sakano invited themselves to remain through the night, which neither Ryuichi, or Tohma, gave any protest too. All noted however, that as soon as blessed medication was administered, Tohma made his way stiffly up the stairs, Kumagoro in tow.

Ryuichi offered the briefest explanation possible to his two friends, only warning them that New York had been a difficult thing- and was perhaps left undiscussed. Noriko had of course, quickly interpreted what this meant, and spent the next hour cursing and growling at a man clear across the ocean. He had to smile at that, and even chuckle...He wished Nori -had- been there, if only to give Yuki her angry Pekinese face.

Despite the tension in the air, it was wonderful to be in the presence of the other Grasper's once more, and thoughts soon pulled away from the moderate nightmare of the US, and into more pleasant, less eventful things.

The two had graduated, of course, and Noriko was proud to declare that she had gotten quite good with her keyboards, while Sakano seemed to have remained close by the vivacious girl, always be a few steps behind, despite their lack of common ground.

They chattered about restaurants which had closed, concerts attended, movies to be seen, and all manner of mundane, pleasant things.

The conversation had ended soon enough, jet lag setting in, and Ryuichi climbing the stairs after being reassured the two were comfortable. The flight had been long enough, and now he found himself unable to avoid the worried gazes Noriko cast up the stairs, or the way Sakano kept setting his eyes full onto him as he spoke...

Noriko and Sakano of course, were also happy to give in to rest, uncomfortable with the serious demeanor Ryuichi had so suddenly picked up. So goodnights were said, and Ryuichi followed Tohma's path, up the stairs, and down the hall to the blond's room.

This path was one he had taken many times before, though the distortion, and silence of the house was unnerving. Normally one would still be able to hear Seguchi-san, shuffling through papers in his office... But now the home was silent, though one could tell it welcomed the life once again within it's walls.

He didn't even bother to change from the jeans and t-shirt he'd worn on the flight, surprised enough he could drag his legs the short distance across the floor from door to bed. Coverlet pulled back, he gently settled into bed beside his cherished Tohma, gently wrapping him in his arms for the first time in nearly three years.

He would no longer be pushed aside in favor of a cruel man with pretty words... But he would have to be ever so careful with the young man lost to the abyss of sleep beside him, for fear much more and he might break...Leaning up, he pressed a soft kiss against the blond's temple, before he himself gave up to the night's soft calling.

Though a strange sense of unease still held throughout the house, Japan held a world of opportunities for them, and though much had been left behind- From New York there came a small loosely bound note-book, the scribbled lyrics of a broken heart splattered across it's pages. Separate they seemed no less than the rambling of a love-sick teenager, each one holding a dark undercurrent- but managing to maintain a shred of hope...

Days were spent, Ryuichi, Noriko, and even Sakano pouring over the lines of script, and soon enough, the disjointed words began to form songs, brought into life against the background of Tohma's mournful piano. Over and over, he would play the same waltz, for his parents, for all he imagined he had lost- or simply never had.

Throughout the days, Ryuichi, spent much of his time at the blond's side, the two of them trying out these songs created in pain and doubt, gradually drowning out the silence which had overtaken them.

They were both pleasantly surprised to discover that Noriko had indeed improved her skills quite considerably, and between she and Tohma, the compositions flew around them, until a particularly successful evening, when Grasper was feeling confident, and the trio began to chuckle amongst themselves that they should go off and form a band.

It was at this point that Sakano, trembling as he was, suggested weakly that the trio take up an opportunity he had so underhandedly procured...

He had been holding a tentative summer job while making plans for college- working the bar at a club which boasted live bands nightly. It wasn't a particularly popular place- and the bands they featured couldn't boast any gold- or even a record at all...However, the most recent band scheduled to perform had canceled at the last minute, leaving the club without an act on a Friday...Somehow he had found the courage to drop Nittle Grasper's name.

The trio became absolutely hysterical.

Playing for school-mates was one matter, this they had all done. Impromptu performances, song and dance, ridiculous antics- but in front of an audience? At a club? They may have been good- Of course they all had talent, but to perform at a live house? With so little practice, so little planning...? It was Tohma who had finally made the decision...Quietly playing his waltz, he had smiled at Noriko as she continued to tirade over the insanity...

It was only a three song set.

And if they had been younger- none would have cared how sudden it was... It wasn't as if they really had anything to loose, even if they had nothing to gain.

The club was full of smoke and lights, pulsing beats that carried from ears to feet, so loud you could feel it within your veins. The stage was set, with the keyboards on either side. Tohma had boxed himself in, and despite the heat, Tohma had insisted on keeping himself thoroughly masked in cloth- hidden away behind his synth like some sort of fallen angel dressed in black.. Noriko had found her brightest and best, eccentric colors and a skirt that was just short enough to draw attention- While Ryuichi had simply tossed on his usual leather jacket over a simple t-shirt and jeans.

They looked like fools.

Each one of them knew it, taking there respective places before the crowd... Feeling dozens of eyes focused intently on them, challenging, just waiting for failure. So as the club grew dark, the stage still bright, the three stared quietly at the solid flooring... Each wondering what the others were thinking in this moment, if they would regret it for years to come. Was this destiny being defined?

This was nothing to them, and everything all the same...Tohma raised his head slowly, taking in a deep breath. He could remember the feel of lights shining down solely for him- remember the high brought on when the power of his music took control, knowing for a few brief moments, the world belonged to him- to his heart.

Noriko was equally frozen, praying silently to all gods that might listen, that she could keep in sync with Tohma's rapid-pace compositions- that for once, even for the slightest of moments, she could truly be Piko-Piko Nori-chan... She wanted to shine, and shine brightly...If only for this one night.

Ryuichi could feel his heart pound in his chest, anticipation begging to be sated, his dreams here- Now a blinding reality... He could show them all, let them feel as he felt. For these moments, the very world was listening to him, and he swore he wouldn't let Kumagoro down.

Within this very moment, with three young souls, all begging silently for a dream, the world was changed forever...

Tohma's fingers ghosted softly across the keys, the first chords casting a spell across the crowd, commanding a silence to the rising murmurs... More followed suite, as Noriko too began to play, before Ryuichi too raised his head, blue eyes piercing through the crowd.

From the moment he opened his mouth, allowing the first precious words to escape, Ryuichi was gone from this world, sent deep into one of his own making. The rich voice of Sakuma Ryuichi, poured like honey, encased in velvet, was surrounded by the music of fallen angels. 'Invoke' swept over the crowd, consuming them, and for all the world appearing to steal away their very souls.

While from a quiet corner, a young man fidgeted nervously, seated beside a tall foreigner with bright eyes, and a all-too knowing smile spreading across his face.

It was on this night, that history was born. Nittle Grasper rose from the shadows , on just a chance, taking it firmly, and bending it to their will. One little club, desperate for a band, and a band which had never once tried to be, found one another- and not one or the other would ever be the same.

The Rudio had earned it's place in legend, and Nittle Grasper took Tokyo by storm.


End file.
